The AU
by Bluujai
Summary: The story of a group of teenagers as they try to make it through the struggles and challenges of everyday life and then some. Set in AU. Multiple characters/pairings, read to find out what happens... Rated T for saftey. PLEASE R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya! I thought of this awhile back actually, but am just now starting to write it out! I probably need to think of a better title, but I can't really think of a good one... Any suggestions? This'll be my 2****nd**** chapter story, my first being Becoming Part of A Family… Anyways this is set in AU, as in NO demons, NO spirit world, and NOT IN JAPAN! Yup, that's right, this is taking place in America! Yay! Not really, I think Japan would be a pretty awesome place to live except parts of it are now radioactive… :'(. So they won't be wearing their normal attire, not even their school uniforms (except Kurama but we'll get to that later XD) So anyways PLEASE READ/REVIEW! Enough of me! Let's get to the story!**

"Class,"

The teacher called to address his students, though no one was listening. The two class clowns, Yusuke and Kuwabara, were talking and laughing loudly until Yusuke went to whisper something to Keiko, the girl who sat in front of him, though unlike him she was a straight A student. She giggled at whatever he had to say, smacking him away, and might have even blushed a little, but the teacher paid little mind, thoroughly annoyed at the time it took for his class to start.

"Class!" He raised his voice and they all quieted down, he sighed in relief. He looked around, noticing that something was missing. But before he had time to comment, he heard loud, rushed footsteps before his door slammed open, his bubbly blue haired assistant running in, carrying a stack of papers and books in her arms.

"Sorry I'm so late Mr. Koenma! Traffic was terrible this morning!" She slammed her load of folders and books on her desk right beside the teachers.

"That's alright Ms. Boton," Koenma assured his student teacher. Unlike most teachers, Boton didn't like to be called by her last name, it made her feel old, so she just settled for Ms. Boton. Boton readied herself to start the day while Koenma went to call role.

"Keiko Yukimura,"

"Here!" She called cheerily

"Yusuke Urameshi,"

"Here," He raised his hand, bored.

"Kazuma Kuwabara,"

"What? Oh, here!"

"Hiei Jaganshi,"

"…"

"Hiei?"

"…"

"Now where could he be?" Koenma scanned the room hoping to find his missing student asleep at his desk, which wasn't an uncommon thing, but couldn't spot him.

"Maybe he's sick sir," his student teacher half heartedly offered, but Koenma shook his head, not for a second did he believe Hiei of all his students, was missing because he was sick.

./././

"Hmmm," Hiei went through the teachers' desk in an empty class room, seeing if there was anything worth taking.

"There's nothing in here either," his best friend and partner in crime looked back from the closet he was looking in walking over to sit on the desk. On normal days Kurama was a do good, mommy loving, straight A student. But when he snapped, his second personality, Yoko Kurama came out. Yoko Kurama was ten times worse than Hiei, doing whatever he wished and no one could stop him. Kurama attended the honors school just down the road, but came to visit Hiei today, and Hiei instantly knew something was up.

"So what set you off this time?" Hiei asked, a hint of caution in his voice. Yoko just glared in response and turned to look in the desk he was going through.

"This school of yours has nothing to it. Nothing worth taking here, might as well take this pointless room off their hands." Kurama looked up to Hiei and both smiled menacingly at the other. Hiei reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter.

"I was just thinking the same thing," He said as he dropped the flame to the papers below, catching them ablaze.

./././

"And that class is why the invasion was a failure," Koenma finished his lecture right as he heard the fire alarm go off. The students knew the drill, having been going over the same routine for every school year of their life, and got up quickly and headed out the door. Puzzled, Koenma led them out, _There wasn't supposed to be a fire drill today… _He thought.

He opened the door seeing teachers and students running towards the door and knew that this was no drill. He began to rush the students even more, barking out orders and shoving them out. Everyone was gathered outside as they watched firemen enter the building. As far as they could see, only one room and part of the hallway had been completely burned.

"Nice of you to finally show up," Koenma picked up on Kuwabara's loud voice.

"Hn," Hiei grunted crossing his arms

"Hey Kurama, when'd you get here?" Yusuke looked at Kurama, unknowing that he was still in his Yoko personality.

"None of your business," He glared.

"Hiei! There you are!" Koenma made his way to the group, "Did you do anything to start this fire?"

"So the school catches on fire and you automatically assume _I _had something to do with it," Hiei retorted not looking at him, "Awesome,"

"Well where were you? You weren't in my class,"

"He said he didn't do it," Kurama growled in a menacingly low voice, glaring up at the teacher, "He was with _me _the entire time."

"And you are?"

"Yoko Kurama,"

Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped. They had never really seen Kurama's Yoko side, but they had heard all too much about it. They quickly went into action, fearing what might happen if he got even more pissed.

"Well, seeing as you're not a student here, I'll have to ask you to leave,"

"You know Mr. Koenma," Hiei smirked, "That's not a very good idea, not that I care either way what happens to you."

Kurama glared at the teacher, ready, but before he could take a step forward, Yusuke and Kuwabara dumped a bucket of water over his head.

"You two are idiots, now you're going to get it," Hiei looked almost like he was about to laugh, and looked to Kurama to see him beat the other two up.

"What? Where am I? Why am I all wet?" Kurama looked around dazed. Hieis face fell realizing that Kurama was back to normal, and there would be no violence.

"What happened?" He looked up to Koenma, "Who are you?"

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Koenma asked, agitated.

"I think I can explain sir," Boton quickly jumped in, "I heard about him at the last student teachers conference."

"Explain,"

"His real name is Shuichi Kurama Minamino. He goes to the private school down the road,"

"I guess that would explain his uniform," Koenma gestured to Kurama's now soaked school uniform, which only the private school required.

"Yes sir, anyways, he's normally a very good student, top of his class. Very nice and caring, and very rarely gets upset, but once something pushes him over the edge, he turns into his alternate personality which has been named Yoko Kurama."

"So that explains that…" Koenma thought, "But what about the fire?"

"Hn, I guess we'll never find out," Hiei shrugged, causing a lighter to fall out of his pocket. Koenma went down to pick it up.

"So what is this?"

"I smoke,"

"Uh-huh, Sure," Koenma rolled his eyes, "No getting out of this one Hiei."

"So what are you going to do? Expel me?"

"No," Hieis eyes widened in shock

"Unlike most other teachers I actually care about you getting an education. I'll take care of the school later. No, I'll have to think of a better punishment for you. For _both _of you," He looked to Kurama.

"Yes sir, I'm very sorry," Kurama apologized

"Hn, whatever," Hiei crossed his arms.

"Ok, now that that's settled," Koenma looked around seeing the firemen clear out. The students were all lounging outside now.

"Everyone get to your next class!"

./././

"Alright you dimwits get going!" Genkai, the gym teacher, blew her whistle loudly as the students began to run around the gym. After the incident, the group had gym together, while Kurama went back to his own school. The students ran around, some racing each other, others going as slow as Genkai would allow them to.

"I'm gonna win!"

"Yeah right Urameshi! You're going to eat my dust!" The two continued to bicker while running ahead of everyone besides Hiei, who just kept on.

"Hey you guys know this isn't a race right?" Some student called from far behind.

"Shut up will ya I'm going to win!" Yusuke called back.

"Let them go, they're the best athletes in the school, and they're just trying to show off," Another student said.

"Last lap!" Genkai blew her whistle again. The three began to push even harder, running as fast as they could to beat the other.

"I win!" Yusuke cheered while trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah right Urameshi I beat you fair and square!" Kuwabara yelled, panting as well.

"Actually," Genkai interrupted, "Hiei beat you both,"

Yusuke and Kuwabara's faces fell while Hiei smirked crossing his arms, not even out of breath.

"Maybe if you dimwits would focus on running with your legs instead of your mouths you could beat him one day.

./././

Days had passed since the fire incident normally. The group would get together and hang out after school. Koenma still hadn't decided what Kurama and Hieis punishment would be, but wouldn't expel them as the other teachers urged.

"Alright class let's begin," Koenma stated, shuffling papers. Before he opened his mouth to begin though, he heard a soft knock on the door and went to go open it.

"Oh, you must be the new student transfer from the all girls private school," He answered the door. The students tried to peer around him to see who it was, but his body was blocking the way.

"Yes sir," They heard a quiet feminine voice behind him.

"Alright, please come in and I'll give you your things," Koenma led the new student into the class room to his desk. He grabbed a small stack of papers and a text book and handed them to her.

"Now, please go to the front of the class and introduce yourself." Koenma gestured. The new student walked to the front, blushing slightly and looking down.

"Hello," She looked up,

"My name is Yukina,"

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuun!**** Yukinas coming to town! Lulz there will actually be a lot more characters introduced throughout the story, and trust me the plot will be much bigger than Hiei and Yukina (Though they will get their moments). I know Hieis last name really isn't Jaganshi, but I couldn't think of a last name to give him… I'm going to try to give each character some spot light. As for pairings, you'll just have to wait and see, because trust me, they will be in here! Anyways PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ/REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2! Yay! This wont be as long as the first chapter was, I think that one will be the longest for awhile... Don't really have much of an Authors note to put up here, but PLEASE REMEMBER TO R/R! Here we go!**

"Hey beautiful! You must be tired 'cause you've been running through my mind all day!" Kuwabara tried his hundredth cheesy pick up line on the new girl. After the final bell the gang had met up outside of the school to wait for Kurama, Kuwabara had dragged along Yukina, he hadn't left the poor girls side all day.

"Um…" Yukina looked at him confused which was her normal reaction. Yusuke laughed at Kuwabara's fallen face, but he wasn't down for too long.

"Am I in heaven, 'cause you must be an angel!" He tried again, but Yukina didn't get a chance to answer before Hiei cut in.

"Alright that's enough with the stupid pick up lines!" He yelled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What's it to you shrimpy!" He shouted back.

"Your voice is annoying to both I and probably this girl here," He crossed his arms.

"Hmpf, You probably just want her all to yourself!"

Hieis face twisted in disgust, but before he could make a comeback or do any damage, Kurama walked up to the group.

"Nice of you to show up Kurama," Yusuke grinned, "You just missed another argument."

"I highly doubt it will be the only one before the night is over," He chuckled a little.

"It's not my fault he's an idiot," Hiei retorted

"It's not my fault he's got a pole shoved up his ass," Kuwabara mumbled to himself.

"Ah, where are my manners," Kurama looked to Yukina, "It seems we have a new friend. My name is Suichi Kurama Minamino, but my friends just call me Kurama." He extended his hand which Yukina took cautiously.

"I'm Yukina," She smiled up at him. Kurama noticed Hiei stiffen and look a little distressed. He didn't say anything though, deciding to wait to ask if something was wrong later when they were alone. Yukinas hand was still in Kurama's and the sun shown off of her just so, so that a gleam caught his eye.

"That's a beautiful necklace," He complemented, pointing to the blue spherical crystal that hung on a string around her neck. She looked down and blushed. Kurama noticed Hiei flinch.

"Thank you," She mumbled and took her hand away to cover it.

"So why did you come to this school?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh, um," She looked down, embarrassed at being the sudden center of attention, "I used to go to the private all girls academy on the other side of town."

"That's where I wanted to go!" Keiko jumped in.

"It also explains why she doesn't understand any of Kuwabara's cheesy pick up lines or my jokes!" Yusuke laughed.

"Anyways…" Yukina began again, "My mother got a new job position on this side of town and told me I had to transfer here. I didn't mind much because I didn't have a lot of friends." She blushed.

"What is your mother's name?" Hiei asked her. Everyone looked at him a bit shocked since this was the first time today he'd actually spoken directly to her.

"Rei, her name is Rei." She explained and smiled.

Hiei looked away then, deep in thought, while everyone continued to chatter. Kurama noticed the setting sun and checked the time.

"I think we'd all better start heading home," he suggested, gesturing toward the low sun.

"Yeah, my sis will have a conniption if I'm late coming home again," Kuwabara scratched his head.

The gang all started walking together, on their way to each of their homes. Yukinas house was up first, more of an apartment just outside of town. Kuwabara eagerly led her to her door step and watched as she walked inside, sighing as she did so. His house was next. He was living with his sister Shizuru since he had been kicked out of his own home for fighting. Yusuke was right down the road so he departed as well, going home to a probably drunken mom.

Hiei and Kurama walked in silence. Hiei still hadn't said a word and Kurama tried not to worry, it wasn't that unusual for Hiei to be silent. They arrived at the Minamino resident and walked in to find Kurama's mother, Shiori, cooking in the kitchen.

"Welcome home boys!" She smiled warmly at her son, "Hiei will you be staying with us tonight?"

Hiei nodded, "Yes ma'am." Very few people would Hiei actually refer to as sir or ma'am, but he respected Shiori, she let him stay at their home when he didn't want to go back to his own.

"How was your day Suichi? Did you have a good lunch? You look a bit pale, you're not sick are you?" She continued to pile Kurama in questions about his well being.

"Yes mother I am fine," he chuckled a bit, reassuring her.

"Alright, dinner will be ready in about half an hour boys," She turned back to her cooking and Kurama and Hiei went up to their room.

"Why is your mother always so paranoid?" Hiei asked.

"Well ever since my father died of an illness, you can guess why she'd be a bit more over protective of me." Kurama explained, sitting himself in his desk chair. Hiei sat himself by the window sill. It had begun raining rather hard and he watched the drops hit the glass.

"So Hiei, what was with you and the new student Yukina?" Kurama asked.

"You caught that did you?" Hiei mumbled, almost to himself. He wouldn't open up to anyone except for Kurama, he was his best friend after all. He wordlessly got up and walked toward Kurama, unbuttoning his shirt. When he stood was in front of him he pulled out a necklace with a stone on the end. Kurama noticed it was identical to the one Yukina wore.

"Everyone from the Kori family owns one," Hiei answered his unspoken question, "The Kori family is big on feminism. So much so that they look down upon the birth of a son, as opposed to normal society where most families want a male heir. My mother was from the Kori family of course, as they usually disown any male born. She was already going against their rules by marrying my father who was outside of her "class"." Hiei made a face," They had two children together, twins. One being myself and…"

"The other being Yukina," Kurama concluded in a whisper. Hiei nodded and looked away.

"My mother committed suicide when we were both three years old." His tone took on one of grief, "I suppose the strain of constantly trying to choose between your family and your lover took its toll." He was silent for a moment. "The Kori's said they would take in Yukina, as she was looked upon as one of them. My father tried gain custody of her, but they fought against him seeing as how my parents were legally married. I was left to live with my father, and Yukina went to live with our aunt Rei."

"The woman she motioned before?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. Our mother's name was Hina. She probably has repressed all memory of her real mother, her father, and myself." He looked away again.

"Then you've got to tell her!" Kurama explained

"No,"

Kurama looked at Hiei, confused.

"There's a reason she's repressed all of those memories. She finally has a chance at happiness. I'm not going to ruin that happiness because I remember and she doesn't. "He undid his necklace and looked at it.

"I'll make sure she doesn't remember." He said as he through his necklace out the window.

**A/N: Ahhhh! Yukina doesn't remember Hiei! Such a sad world we live in :'(. Lulz ya so for the time being I'm mainly focusing on Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, and a few more characters that I haven't revealed yet! Everyone else will still be there, but they're just the ones with the most drama happening…. Cue dramatic music! Oh yah and as for their last name, I couldn't think of anything and Kori means ice so… And as for Hiei and Yukinas dad, you'll just have to wait and see what happened to him… Lulz… Until next time… PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! Yay! I know it's been a little while since I last updated (not that long maybe just a week or two) But my computers been down and I havent been able to write... So Anyways PLEASE PLEASE R/R! And other than that, enjoy the belated Chapter!**

"Where is everybody?" Keiko looked around, only seeing Kuwabara and Yusuke. They had planned to all meet up at the park this Saturday, but they were the only ones who had shown up.

"Yukina said she had some errands to run with her mom so she couldn't come…" Kuwabara said downheartedly, "That still doesn't explain where the shrimp and the pretty boy is" He looked to Yusuke.

"Um," he scratched the back of his head, "Kurama said he and Hiei had some sort of business that they had to take care of today so they couldn't make it either…"

"So it's just us?" Keiko asked.

"Yup!" Yusuke grinned, "Just like old times! Now if we could just get rid of this goof ball it'd be a date!" Yusuke earned a slap upside the head from Keiko.

"I wonder what _business _Kurama and Hiei have to do…" Kuwabara thought.

./././

"This is stupid,"

Hiei grumbled as he and Kurama walked down the sidewalk that morning.

"I don't see why we have to come here every week!" He crossed his arms and looked away.

"If we don't attend then Mr. Koenma will suspend us," Kurama explained, "We're just lucky that he didn't expel us then, or worse, call the police" Hiei shot him a sour look.

"I still don't see what the big deal is…"

"Well you _did _burn down a good portion of the class room, Hiei," Kurama chuckled.

"At least I don't have MPD…" Kurama wasn't fazed by his comment and they continued walking in silence. Hiei felt Kurama nudge his arm after a few minutes and looked up to see what he wanted. Kurama was staring ahead, Hiei frowned and followed his gaze to see a mint blue haired girl walking with what many would assume her mother, each carrying a bag of groceries.

"Hello Kurama! Hiei!" She nodded to each of them. Hiei stiffened but wore a small polite smile as did Kurama.

"Hello Yukina," Kurama greeted her while Hiei just nodded, "What brings you out today?"

"I'm just helping my mom out with some shopping," she shifted the paper bag of groceries that she held in her arms. "Oh, and this is my mom Rei," she looked to the older woman beside her who was also carrying a bag of groceries. When Hiei turned from Yukina to look at her 'mother' he noticed her staring at him.

"It's very nice to meet you boys," She looked to each, smiling slightly.

"So where are you two headed?" Yukina looked to them.

"We are going to our thera_," Hiei slammed a fist against Kurama's chest, not enough to hurt him, just enough for him to stop talking.

"We're just taking a walk," His voice held no coldness as it would to many others, no emotion really, but Kurama noticed something different there.

"We have to go now Yukina," Rei quietly murmured to the young girl who nodded.

"Well I guess I'll see you at school then," she smiled and waved goodbye as she walked off.

"That boy Hiei looked a little familiar…" Rei said to both herself and Yukina as they walked farther away from the two. Yukina looked up at her and smiled.

"You know, I thought the exact same thing when I met him,"

Hiei sighed as they watched them walk away, "Come on," He turned and continued walking, "Let's get this over with."

./././

**(A/N: Ok this part get's kind of confusing, but the words in italics are the therapist, the 1****st**** answer is Hiei, and the 2****nd**** is Kurama just in case you couldn't figure it out XD) **

_So do you know why you are here?_

"Because I like to light things on fire,"

"Because I have a split personality"

_And do you see the problem with this?_

"Apparently it destroys things,"

"Because when I turn, I lose control"

_And do you know why this is a problem?_

"No,"

"Yes,"

_Why?_

"It's fun,"

"I do bad things when I turn,"

_Why?_

"Because I find joy in it,"

"Because I try to be perfect for my mother, and Yoko is my inner feelings come alive."

_Why?_

"Is that the only thing you can say?"

"Because that's the only way it can come out,"

_Why?_

"…"

"I don't want to worry my mother,"

_Why?_

"I'm going to kill Koenma,"

"Because I'm all she has,"

_Why?_

"Because he's the one forcing me to come here,"

"My dad died when I was young,"

_Why?_

"I like to light things on fire,"

"He became ill,"

_Why?_

"…"

./././

"So how was your session?" Kurama asked Hiei as they walked out of the therapist office building.

"I think I really had a breakthrough,"

./././

"So what have you two been doing all day?" Yusuke asked, hands behind his head, as Hiei and Kurama walked up the sidewalks to where everyone else was sitting. Kurama looked to Hiei, knowing he had too much pride to say he went to therapy, plus he also noticed Yukina there.

"I had to get my hair cut," Kurama looked to Hiei who smirked a little and nodded.

"Yeah sure whatever," Yusuke shrugged, "I'm sure your girly hair was worth not seeing your friends..." Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Hey you guys!" Keiko jumped in, "Do you know what next week is?"

They all shook their heads except for Yukina whose face lit up.

"It's spring break!" She exclaimed.

"That's right!" Keiko grinned and nodded.

"Oh yeah, I guess it is." Yusuke scratched his head, "Time flies I guess."

"Yeah, just think we'll all be in highschool next year…" Kuwabara mumbled.

"Except for Kurama who already is," Yukina added.

"We should all do something together this spring break!" Keiko exclaimed, "To make it memorable.

"Like what?" Yusuke asked.

"We could all go to the beach!" Keiko suggested.

"That's a stupid idea," Kuwabara grumbled.

"I wouldn't actually mind seeing the beach," Yukina looked down.

"The beach it is then!"

"He is so whipped," Yusuke smirked.

"Um…." Yukina looked at Yusuke, "What does whipped mean?"

"Haha well you see_" Yusuke was cut off by Hiei slamming his fist against his chest.

"Dude you have to stop doing that!"

"Then stop being an idiot,"

"Um…. I still don't know what it means…" Yukina mumbled.

"Ugh," Hiei pinched the bridge of his nose, "Never mind it."

"So what are we going to do?" Keiko looked around asking everyone.

"We're going to the beach," Hiei stated matter of factly.

"What?" He gained confused stares from everyone except Kurama who just sighed and rolled his eyes glancing toward Yukina. He knew that Hiei would probably do anything to make his twin happy, and if she wanted to go to the beach, that's what was going to happen.

**A/N: Yeah I know this chapter just kind of... ended... But oh well! I've never been to a real therapist, so I'm not really sure what they would/should ask... Ha Koenma made them go to therapy, but I don't think that Dr. Phil and Opera combined could straighten Hiei out... Maybe someone will come along and help though... (Foreshadowing maybe?) Not sure when the next chapter will be up, because like I said, my computer is down at the present :'(... But please REVIEW! I promise I'll write faster if you do! ...unless you don't want me to, but I'll still write anyways! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Got this up sooner than I thought! I figured out a way to upload, but the only down side is that I don't have auto correct so if you see any errors don't hurt me! XD. Anyways there won't be that much drama just yet, just a short one to hold off whoever is reading this... I don't know who reads it cause there are hardly any REVIEWS (hint hint) Anyways, enjoy!**

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet Kazuma,"

"How bout now?"

"No not yet,"

"Now?"

"For the love of God no we are _not _there yet! Now shut the hell up before I slit your throat!" Hiei growled at Kuwabara, his hand feeling the knife he kept in his pocket.

"Now now Hiei, you know that there are no weapons alowed on the train," Kurama sighed. They had all borded a train early that morning to go to the beach for the day. It was about a two hour train ride, but they still had awhile before they got there and everyone was gtting a bit restless. Hiei growled again before pulling his hand back into view and went back to starying out the window.

"Look! The sea!" Yukina squealed pointing out her side of the window to the blue water that just came into view, "It's so beautiful! Look how blue the water is!"

"Not as beautiful as you," Kuwabara put an arm around her shoulder. Hiei shot a glare at him, but that went unnoticed.

"Um... Thank you Kazuma..." She blushed and shrugged out from under him, leaving behind a very down hearted looking carrott top.

"It is very pretty," Keiko sighed glancing at Yusuke.

"Yeah, pretty, whatever." He mumbled, bored.

"Oh so what! When Yukina says it's pretty Kuwabara gets all googoo and says sweet things to her, but when _I _say it all I get is _whatever?" _She slapped a confused Yusuke upside his head.

"Ok fine you're pretty! You're pretty!" He rubbed his head.

_Attention passengers we have reached our designation. Please exit the train on the door to your right and have a nice day._

The group boarded off the train and practically ran to the beach. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran straight to the water while the girls layed out to tan on a towel. Hiei and Kurama were the last to arrive as they walked the slowest. Hiei went to sit in the shade and take a nap while Kurama put his feet in the water, not wanting to get his hair wet. That went down the toilet once Kuwabara and Yusuke jumped him and dragged him in the water.

"Hey Yukina! Help! I'm drowning! I need mouth to mouth!" Kuwabara yelled from the water.

"Kazuma how are you drowning? You're standing up..." Yukina tilted her head in confusion. Yusuke laughed and Kurama pushed Kuwabara back into the water.

The group stayed out until sunset before they all layed out on towels looking up at the canopy of stars. They were all tired from the full day, and Kuwabara had a sullen face unable to gain much extra attention from Yukina. Keiko layed on Yusukes arm as they all tried to find constelations in the sky above.

"Well today has been just about a perfect day," Yukina sighed.

"Yeah but it only means one less day before we have to go back to school," Yusuke grumbled.

"Time just seems to fly," Kurama sighed.

"I wish I could stay in this moment forever though," Keiko slightly tightend her grip around Yusuke.

"Well when we go back to school we have to take our exams, and then it'll be off to highschool." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, if we can _pass _our exams..." Kuwabara grumbled.

"It's getting late..." Kurama suggested. They all decided it was time to go home then. Gathering their things, they headed back to the train.

"Wait, Yukina," Kurama stopped the blue haired girl before she boarded the train, "I found this and it reminded me of you," He held out a white flower to her.

"Thank you so much Kurama!" Her eyes lightened and she gave him a small hug. Kuwabaras jaw dropped and Hiei smirked.

"Let it go buddy," Yusuke patted him on the back, "We've got alot of rough times ahead, and we need to stick together so we can make it through..."

**A/N: There you go! Like I said just a short chapter for you guys! Nothin much to it but I promise next chapter will have more drama and have more to do with the plot! So stick with me I do have a plan as to where this is going! Any suggestions though? Lemme know porfavor! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't have much to say here, but this chapter is much more important to the plot, so I'll just let you get to it then! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! XD!**

"Ugh!" Yusuke groaned the first morning back to school. Spring break had flown by after the beach trip, the gang all hanging out every day, but now it was back to school and back to work. And this week would be even worse, because this was the week that they had to take their exams that determined whether they got to go into highschool or not, which had everyone stressed.

"This is stupid!"

"Class, quiet down as I take attendance," Mr. Koenma sighed, still in vacation mode himself.

"Keiko Yukimura,"

"…"

"Here!" She called cheerily, as always

"Yusuke Urameshi,"

"I'm Here..." He called sarcasticly

"Kazuma Kuwabara,"

"What? Oh, here!"

"Hiei Jaganshi,"

"…"

"Hiei?"

"..."

"God Dam_, I mean where the fu_... Where is Hiei?"

./././

Hiei walked through the hallways of the school. It wasn't the school he attended but he had broke in so many times that he knew his way around pretty well. He stopped when he reached the destination, the class room of his best friend. He looked into the room only to find him talking to another group of students and decided to wait outside, not wanting to ruin the conversation he was having. He sighed and sat on the floor against the hallway wall and got in a comfortable waiting position and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He heard a rough, but still femenine voice ask. He opened his eyes to see who it belonged to. A girl with long burnt orange hair in the private schools uniform standing before him with questioning blue eyes.

"I'm waiting for someone," He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.

"Who?"

"My friend," He said shortly without opening his eyes, clearly wishing she'd leave him alone.

"Do you go to this school? You don't look like you're from here,"

"I skipped and came here," His eyes opened and he glared at her. She seemed unphased at this which slightly surprised Hiei as whenever he did this most people would back off.

"You skipped school just to go to another one?" She tilted her head, a small smile pulling at her lips, "That's funny,"

"Hn," He grunted in response and closed his eyes once more.

"Well I'll see you around then," Hiei nodded as she waved slightly and walked away.

"Hiei what are you doing here?" Kurama walked out of the classroom then and looked at Hiei questioningly.

"Who is that?" Hiei completely ignored his question and pointed somewhere in the crowd of students. Kurama sighed and turned to see who he was pointing at.

"Who?" He squinted his eyes to try and see better.

"That girl. The one with the red hair." his tone didn't sound like he much cared, he sounded bored really. Kurama saw who he was pointing to then.

"Oh, that's Mukuro Kaosu, she's in my grade. I don't really know much about her other than that her grades are some of the best in school, other than mine of course." He gave Hiei a smugh look, "Why do you ask?"

"She's wierd,"

./././

"Class I'll be coming around to pass out your exam grades," Mr. Koenma walked around.

"Keiko congradulations you made an A," He placed her work on her desk which she clapped happily for joy at.

"Kuwabara, you have a B,"

"Really! My sis will be so proud! I can go to highschool!" He yelled across the entire room.

"Yukina, you got a B as well," Yukina smiled slightly, pleased with her work.

"See Yukina! We're both smart so we were _made _for each other!"

"Yusuke, C"

"What! How did Kuwabara get higher than me! I bet he cheated... Oh well, at least it's passing," Yusuke shrugged not really caring anymore now that he was in the clear for highschool.

"Hiei," Mr. Koenma held Hieis paper out which he snatched and put it face down on his desk.

"What'd you make shorty?" Kuwabara poked a finger at him.

"I bet he failed..." Yusuke smirked.

"As if," Hiei retorted holding his paper up which had a blue A written at the top.

"What! You cheated! How did you make an A when you're never even here!"

"I did _not _cheat,"

"Yeah Yusuke," Keiko piped in, "It's no secret that Kurama helps him study."

"This is bogus..."

./././

Hiei rested his head against the office couch. He had gotten out of his therapy session early and was now waiting for Kurama to get out of his. Damn Koenma making him come here every week... He didn't open his eyes when the door opened, he didn't really care.

"So what? Are you stalking me now?" His eyes snapped open at a familiar voice. He looked up to find Mukuro standing before the couch, looking at him expectantly.

"No," he closed his eyes.

"Then are you crazy or something? Why else would you come _here?"_

"I'm forced to,"

"By who? Your parents?"

"No, my teacher,"

"Oh..."

"Why are you here?" He opened his eyes to look at her. She looked down biting her lip, her hands balled into fists, her expression was that of fear, sorrow, and rage. She looked up quickly hiding the emotions and gave a small rueful smile.

"Let's just say... I have issues with my father,"

"She's ready for you in there," The receptionist called from her desk gesturing to Mukuro.

"Here," Mukuro extended a hand to Hiei, "We havent been introduced, my name is Mukuro." Hiei looked at her hand increduously, but reluctantly took it.

"Hiei," they shook once before she turned to disappear into the office. Kurama walked out then.

"Were you talking to someone Hiei? I thought I heard you,"

"It was no one," he said as he got up from the couch to leave.

**A/N: Ok! I've got my computer runnin! ...kinda... Haha so ya some of you who have probably ready my other writings should have seen this comin! XD I'm sorry if you don't like it, but Mukuro is my favorite character and I couldnt leave her out! And trust me, for now she's going to be a BIG part of the plot... for awhile atleast... IDk, but if you have any suggestions or comments or just want to tell me how much I suck, then that's what the review button is for!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I KNOW I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm so sorry for that! It actually took me a long time to write this chapter because I couldn't find much inspiration for it. I wanted to have one that wasn't totally focused on the plot, and to just see how everyone is doing... The next chapter shouldn't take me that long to write, maybe if I got some REVIEWS I would get more inspiration... (Again, hint hint ;)) But anyways enjoy this next chapter!**

Mr. Koenma sat at his desk grading the test his students previously took while his bubbly blue haired student teacher taught the class. He'd been letting her take over now more so since she would be leaving his classroom soon, becoming a full teacher. He sighed, done paying attention to the task at hand and watched Boton animatedly teach his class. He had to admit, he liked having her here. He would claim that it made his job easier, but in truth, he just liked her company. He shook his head trying to both clear his thoughts, and the slight blush that spread across his cheeks. _She probably doesn't feel the same way, _he thought, _No more than a profession reationship. _He looked to her again knowing it wouldn't look good if a student teacher was dating her senior either, but he would wait until the day that they could. He could see it now, them holding hands, eating dinner together, the whole cha bang.

"Mr. Koenma," Botons feminine voice inturrupted his thoughts, "Class has ended, I'm going for my lunch break if you don't mind." Their eyes locked onto each other for a moment before Koenma cleared his throat to keep his voice from shaking and they snapped out of thier trance.

"Yes that would be fine," He told her, their faces just a bit closer than a normal conversation allowed.

Boton looked down and nodded her head before briskly walking out of the door, a small wishful smile and a slight blush apparent on her face.

./././

"This food is garbage," Hiei stared at the sloppy joe sandwich infront of him trying to imagine actually stomaching the vile thing. He looked to Yusuke and Kuwabara who were gobbling theirs down and pushed it to them to eat.

"Thanks man! I love sloppy joe day!" Kuwabara grinned.

"Hn," was all he got back in reply as Hiei looked away.

"Hiei's right, school lunches are never really good," Keiko said and Yukina nodded in agreement.

"Hmpf, don't know what you're talking about," Yusuke shoved the last bite down his throat.

"I don't even whats in it," Hiei looked back to them.

"You know Hiei, you've been dissapearing and sneaking off with Kurama lately..." Yusuke grinned, hinting at Hiei whos face twisted in disgust.

"Ugh, you're disgusting."

"I'm just saying man you two have been really close,"

"Yusuke stop that!" Keiko slapped him up side the head, "You know their just friends! Like you and Kuwabara!"

"I don't really think that Kurama could be gay..." Yukina spoke softly blushing, Hiei looked at her confused.

"Oh ok, I get you," Kurama grinned, "Kurama's not gay, but _Hiei _is! He and Yusuke bursted into laughter.

"No no no!" Yukina hurridly replied, shaking her head, "I _know _Hiei isn't like that,"

"And how do you know that?" Kuwabara looked at her questioningly, as did Hiei.

"Just trust me, I know."

./././

"Alright you dimwits listen up!" Genkai blew her whistle calling her gym class to attention. The bell was about to ring and she had to give out announcements. Her students rushed forward, afraid to give her any reason to go through more of her insane training sessions.

"As you know I hold a fighting club, something I do for a little extra money. And as some of you know it's been on hiatus due to these meaningless so called exams that you have to take, but that's over now and I will be starting it again next week. If you're interested let me know, but don't think this is some rinky dink school activity that you can go at half assed and be on just to impress girls. You're going to need to put in your blood sweat and tears to stay on."

Majority of the students looked to their classmates knowing that Genkai meant every single word she said and immediatly knowing that spending an extra couple of hours a week with the old woman wasn't something that appealed to many of them.

"Alright Urameshi! I can't wait for some action!" Kuwabara and Yusuke high fived each other. The other students rolled their eyes, those two loved any reason to go at it with one another.

"Hn, as long as I get to hurt someone I'm in." Hiei smirked.

"Alright, those who are in, meet at my house on monday at six o'clock sharp. If you're late, don't even bother showing up."

./././

"Sis I'm home!" Kuwabara dropped his book bag on the floor as he entered the small apartment he and his sister shared. He had come home after an afternoon of working, not surprised to see only one light on in the house. It wasn't like he worked late or anything, but seemed pointless to turn on all the lights if it was just the two of them. He briefly remembered a time when he and his sister ran young and free through a big house filled with no troubles or sadness, but shook away the thought. He had reached the edge of the hall now where his sister and his room were across from each other, and poked his head through.

"Sis?" he knocked before opening the door slightly. He saw her staring at a photo album in her lap, an almost invisible tear threatening to break through before she nonchalantly wiped it away.

"Oh, Kazuma," She smiled slightly, "I didn't hear you come in,"

She looked away. Kuwabara glanced to the open book on her lap, filled with happy memories of their family together, but he knew she looked at none of those. The tear that almost was, was for the man in one of the pictures who's long hair was slicked back and his usually cold eyes were warmed slightly as he held his sister in the picture.

"It's been almost a year now Sis," He looked sympathetically down at his sister.

"I know," She sniffed slightly looking back up at him sadly, "But it's hard to get over it sometimes." She looked back down breathing a ragged breath, trying to hold back her emotions.

"Hey Sis," She refused to look at him, "Shizuru!" He pulled her chin up to look at him, "It's not your fault, He loved you. His company went into bankruptcy and he committed suicide. He's a jerk to do this to you! To leave you blaming yourself for the death of your psychotic boyfriend."

A tear escaped down her cheek as she stared at her younger brother.

"I know," she wiped the tear away and quickly changed the subject, "So do you have anyone special?" Kuwabara blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll take that as a yes," She smirked.

"Well… There's this girl,"

"I would hope so,"

"Shut up Shizuru! Don't make jokes when I'm trying to have a touchy feely moment!" He yelled before looking back down shy.

"Well…?"

"Give me a second!" He yelled again. He took a breath to steady himself, "There's this girl I really like but I don't think she likes me…" He looked down solemnly, earning an almost pitiful look from his sister.

"Why not?"

"She's too good for me. She doesn't think that, but she just is. I don't think she understands what I feel for her because she doesn't know what it is, and so she can't return those feelings the way I want her to... And I don't think we're right for each other. I think someone else would be better for her than me..." his eyes stayed down.

"Don't worry about girls so much baby bro," Shizuru patted his back comfortingly, "Just focus on school and make something of yourself unlike I did." He nooded not looking up.

"And who knows," She spoke thoughtfully now, looking up, "Maybe we'll both find someone better someday..."

./././

**A/N: Yeah, just little snippets. I had to include Sakiyo after I read this one fanfiction with him and Shizuru in it (I forgot the name, but if I find it I'll post it) And I don't know about yall, but my school lunches were always crap! I want to do some KoenmaxBoton, but I don't know how that would really work out with where I want this story to go (Yes there is a plot, I'm not just being totally random here lulz) But if you have any suggestions, let me know! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know I know I KNOW that I haven't been updating as fast as usual, but life happens... Anyways this one has a LOT to due to the plot and is a bit longer than normal, WHEW! Also, the computer I've been working on doesn't have windows, so if you see some errors DON'T HURT ME I'M ONLY HUMAN! Some characters will be slightly OOC in this chapter too, just a warning... Anyways... PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

"What's taking him so damn long!" Yusuke groaned as the whole gang sat on the school grounds after the final bell. Kurama was running a bit later than usual and they all were getting tired of waiting on him. There was only a few more weeks of school until summer vacation, and today started Genkais fighting team. The girls had decided to tag along as well with them today and were patiently waiting as well, talking while Yusuke and Kuwabara complained about waiting and Hiei napped under a tree.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," They all looked to where Kurama was heading towards them, Hieis eyes widened to see that he wasn't alone, "I had to take care of a few things," He ran his fingers through his hair. Then the everyone else in the group noticed his partner, a beautiful blue eyed girl with auburn hair down past her waist.

"Eh!" Kuwabara gaped, "Is this your girlfriend Kurama?"

Kuramas rolled his eyes slightly shaking his head, "No this is my friend, Mukuro,"

"Hello Hiei," She smiled slightly, everyone now all stared at boy appointed to.

"How do you two know each other?" Keiko asked.

"Just in passing," She lied convincingly, Hiei silently thanked her while realisng she probably didn't want complete strangers know that she was in therapy either.

"Oh I get it..." Kuwabara mumbled, "She's not Kuramas girlfriend," He smiled slyly, "She's the shrimps girlfriend!" He and Yusuke bursted into laughter.

"Shut up you idiots," Hiei merely growled, annoyed.

"Um," Everyone looked to Yukina who was shyly looking at Mukuro, "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?"

"She's coming to Genkais as well," Kurama answered for her, which caused her to look at him annoyed for answering for her.

"What, did you get a job for the old bat or somethin?" Yusuke asked.

"No you moron, I'm joining the fighting team." She looked at him cooly.

"What!" Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed together, "There can't be a girl on the fighting team!"

"I think you're forgetting that the one who is teaching us is infact a woman," She remained composed, smirking slightly.

"Yeah whatever," Yusuke said, "Come on let's go, we've been wasting time here too long."

./././

"Ugh, why does she have so many god damned stairs!" Yusuke whined as the group trudged up the long staircase to Genkais dojo.

"Is all you do is complain?" Mukuro sacastically asked.

"Yes, it is all he does," Hiei smirked.

"Do not!"

"Yes you do Yusuke," Keiko answered.

./././

"Alright you dimwits let's get started," Genkai told everyone as they entered her dojo, "We're all training for a tournament that will be held during the middle of next school year, so we'll be practicing how the tournament will really be. Who wants to go first?"

"Ladies first," Yusuke gestured to Mukuro.

"Ok then go ahead, I'll go next."

"This is stupid, I'm taking a nap," Hiei said resting against a wall closing his eyes. Mukuro eyed him and smirked as she walked up to the center of the room where Genkai stood.

"Alright, who do you want to go up against first?"

Mukuro looked around the room skeptically at Hiei who'd fallen asleep, Kurama reading, Yusuke going on to Keiko about something or another, and then to Kuwabara who was acting idiotically to the young blue haired female who had familiar eyes. She smirked and pointed to him.

"I'll fight you," Kuwabara looked up and his face fell before he became animated.

"What!

"Did I stutter?"

That's not fair! I can't hit girls!" Mukro rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, cocking her hip out defiantly.

"It wouldn't matter if you even tried to put up a fight, it wouldn't change the out come."

Kuwabara bursted into laughter, but was cut short by Mukuro landing a kick to his chest, making him fly across the room and into Genkais wall. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Alright," She smirked, "Who's next?"

./././

"Come on Urameshi!" Kuwabara cheered his friend on from a corner where he was being looked over by Yukina to make sure he was alright.

"Shut up! You got beat by her too!" Yusuke was currently in a tight spot in his fight with Mukuro. They had all taken turns to fight her, all except Hiei who stayed sleeping in the corner, and all had failed. She then took his distraction as an opportunity to knock him off of his feet and on his back.

"Alright, the match goes to Mukuro," Genkai blew her whistle.

"Damn girl, where'd you learn to fight?" Yusuke got up rubbing his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it," She looked away her hands balled into fists.

"Hiei!" Genkai called, waking him, "Get your ass up here, it's your tur_" She was cut off by her timer going off, "My pro wresting is on. This concludes practice, see you all next time." She walked away into one of her rooms as everyone got up.

"I guess I'll be going home then," Mukuro sighed, picking up her bag slowly to leave before she was stopped by Hiei.

"Are you sure you should be going alone?" He asked.

"Hiei's right, it's not safe for a girl to walk alone in certain parts of town." Kurama added.

Mukuro violently shook her head, "No I'll be fine! My house is really out of the way, and I uh, have a job I have to get to." Her voice rang with finality.

"I don't think she'll be the one getting hurt if someone messes with her anyways," Yusuke absetnly rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh crap! That reminds me..." Kuwabara rushed to Yukina and took her hands, she eyed him confusedly, "I have to go to my part time job, so I won't be able to walk you home today," He bowed his head in shame.

"That's alright Kazuma I can walk myself." She smiled up at him.

"Why don't _you _walk her home Hiei?" Kurama smirked, knudging Hiei's shoulder, "Unlike Mukuro, something might happen to her on the way home..." He let his voice trail off and Hiei looked at him irritably.

"Hn, fine,"

./././

"Thank you for walking me home Mr. Hiei," Yukina smiled for the tenth time that night as she and the short boy beside her walked together down the street to her house.

"Hn," he grunted his same response.

"So..." She looked down, trying to think of something to break the awkward silence that continued to form between them, but found nothing else to say.

"Yukina..." The blue haired girl stared up into similar red eyes in shock, that he actually spoke directly to her and not a 'hn'.

"What is your family like?" He continued to stare at her, "Are you happy with your life?" She tilted her head in confusion at his strange question, but then smiled back up at him.

"Yes!" she smiled, "I'm very well taken care of!" She continued to walk and he followed, along with the silence that came with him.

"You know," she looked down as they walked, her voice almost solemn, "Rei isn't really my mom."

Hiei's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. _Does she remember? How much does she remember? Does she remember me? _He shook his head to clear away the thoughts and looked back to Yukina, noticing that they had stopped walking again.

"My real mother, Hina, she..." she paused looking for the right word, "She died when I was little." She kept her face down. Hiei wondered if she would start crying, she sounded sad but who wouldn't?

"I'm sorry," He finally said, trying to figure out some way to comfort her.

"It's ok," she gave him a small smile, "I have a brother too you know," Now Hiei's face was twisted into utter disbelief, questions agian running through his mind.

"I don't know where he is though. I would do anything to find him. I don't even know who he is, or what he looks like, or if he's even alive...I don't even know his name... But I was hoping I might find him when I came to this school," She trailed on as they began walking again.

"Why?"

"So I can tell him that he has a sister who loves him, no matter what!" She smiled.

"But what if he's a criminal? Or a drug head? Or something like that?" He asked speciatively, but didn't get his answer as she stopped then. They were at her house.

"Thank you for walking me home Mr. Hiei." She smiled and slowly began walking up her steps.

"Wait!" he called. She looked back at him surprised, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

She smiled down at him, "I don't know, but I feel like I can trust you."

She turned to walk back up to her house, opening the door, and stepping inside as her twin staired at her stunned.

./././

Hiei walked the streets that night, not wanting to go to Kuramas and definatly not wanting to go back to his own home. He looked to the sky and noticed ominous clouds heading toward him, it was going to rain soon. He looked around noticing he was in a more rough part of town, drug heads, prostitues, homeless people were scattered among the few pedestrians who looked maybe middle class at best. He made a note to watch his back even more carefully than usual. He stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, waiting for the sign to say it was clear for him to go. He looked to the other side when he noticed a car pull up to a young woman in clothes two sizes too small with five inch high heels and as much make up as a clown smeared across her face. His mouth twitched in disgust. He then noticed as she got into the passenger side of the car a flash of familiar bright orange hair, and briliant blue eyes.

He didn't walk forward when the sign said it was safe to cross. His eyes were glued to the car that sped away and the spot it left behind. He couldn't move, because the young girl who had gotten into that car, dressed the way she was, face looking the way it did, in a situation that couldn't be mistaken...

Was Mukuro.

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuun! Haha yeah I know I'm kind of focusing a lot on Mukuro at the momen't, please don't kill me! And of course I had to have Yukina know about her brother, she can't be THAT oblivious! Does anyone else think that Yusuke complains a lot? And I know that Hiei doesn't REALLY say 'hn' THAT much but... You'll find out about his home too soon! I'm still turning over ideas for it in my mind. And I still don't know who Yukina will end up with... Anyways... I'm lacking IDEAS people! (And reviews, again, hint HINT!) And I'll probably start updating sooner, but again I need more ideas to go with after this little arc is over... **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok heres chapter 8! Don't have much of an authors note except that this chapters a bit more dark than the others... Dont forget to REVIEW! **

_It wasn't her! It couldn't be her! She's too smart. Too strong for that to have been her, _Hiei continued to ramble in his head, praying to whatever God there may be that the girl that he saw get into that car was anyone _but _Mukuro. _That girl was too tall to be Mukuro. And her nose was different. She just looked someone who looked a lot like her. My mind must be playing tricks on me. It couldn't have been her!_

Hiei was leaning against a building wall, he hadn't moved from the spot where he saw that random girl that he had never seen before get into a car with who was probably her husband or boyfriend or long lost brother. He couldn't make himself leave, so he continued to stand in the rain, waiting.

He looked up when he heard a car pull up, the passenger door opened and he could hear loud obnoxious rap music coming out. His eyes widened as the same girl as before stepped out, Mukuro. Up close he saw her appearance with more detail. Her clothes were two sizes too small, make up smeared across her face, and bruises that had nothing to do with practice earlier covering her entire body. But what struck him most was the complete hopeless, dead look in her eyes.

"Mukuro," he managed to choke out, causing her head to snap up. A dozen emotions crossed her face, fear, shame, but what she settled on was shock and surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she asked like she were talking about how they had gone to the same movie on accident and met at the popcorn line. Hieis eyes remained wide, unsure of what to do or say.

So he remained silent.

"I bet you're probably wondering why I'm here," she started to ramble, "Well I live right down the road, and I went to a costume party, and when I was there I fell down some stairs, but I'm ok! And that was my brother who you saw drop me off, he's the one who gave me a ride." She looked up to him hopefully that he would buy her story.

"…"

"I know this all must sound silly…"

"…"

"Really I'm fine, the fall wasn't that bad…"

"…"

"My brother was so worried, he barely let me get out. He kept asking if I needed a doctor or if I was alright or_"

"Stop," he interrupted her, "Giving me some bullshit story."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No really I_"

"Tell me the fucking truth!" he snapped. Her eyes widened in surprise and a single surprising tear escaped and fell down her cheek though it was barely noticeable in the pouring rain. She fell to the ground, landing on her knees and stayed there. Hiei kneeled down to where they were eye level though she continued to stare at nothing at all.

"I was born into what you might call a red light district," she whispered, "Over there actually," she lifted one of her arms to point to a rundown brick building without even glancing up.

"This is why I didn't want you to walk me home, because _this _is my home. _This _is why I'm in therapy. _This _is why I joined fight club. So that way I don't have to be here as often. My father doesn't care what I do as long as I bring home enough money." Her voice trailed off as Hieis eyes once again ran over her attire.

"And if you don't?" He choked out. Her eyes flashed to his, glaring fire into his own eyes.

"Then I have to _work _for it."

Now Hieis eyes blazed with a Hell fire rage. He didn't know who this bastard was, but he was going to kill him.

"Don't," she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned her, he was still angry but he relaxed just slightly.

"Why don't you do something? Run away, do _something_! Get _help!_"

"You already have helped me Hiei," She gazed into his eyes, "You've been my friend."

Now Hiei was truly shocked. The only friend he had ever had was Kurama, and even that was pushing it. But he couldn't deny that he felt some extra emotion when he looked at the rugged girl in front of him. The rain stopped then, and as the moon shone a familiar glint of light caught his eye.

"Where did you find my necklace?" Hiei pointed to the Hiruseki stone hung from her neck.

"Oh, um…" She looked down holding it in between her thumb and index finger, "I found it one night when I was taking a walk. It makes me happy when I look at it sometimes… But I had to be very careful to hide it from my father, so I ended up swallowing it several times…" She bit her lip as she put her hands behind her neck to take it off.

"Here," She said as she lifted it over her head and held it out to him, "It's yours, you take it."

Hieis eyes widened as she placed the necklace in his hands. He looked from the necklace to her and sighed as he placed it back around her neck.

"You keep it. You need it more than I do. Besides," his nose wrinkled as he smirked, "I don't want it after it's been in your stomach."

Mukuro's dull eyes brightened and she smiled a small smile and then proceeded to embrace the young man before her.

./././

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" Hiei smirked as he stood by Mukuro's door step.

"Come and hang out with you and not go home until I necessarily have to, and let you walk me home when I do."

"And when you do go home?"

"Make sure to call you when I can."

"Ok,"

"Ok," she smiled a small smile as she opened her door and stepped foot inside the hell hole of a home she had.

Hiei continued to stare at her door for a moment after she had already gone before sighing and deciding to go back to his own home. It didn't seem so shitty anymore.

./././

Mukuro lay on her bed as soon as she entered her room, after she had showered most of the disgusting male she had to be with earlier this night, intending to get at least a few hours of sleep. Most nights she didn't sleep well. The screams of the women in the home were enough to keep her awake let alone her nightmares. But tonight she was confident she may sleep peacefully, a small smile playing at her lips.

"And where have you been?" her eyes snapped open as she heard the voice of her roommate, "You were supposed to be back over an hour ago, Chiko was pretty pissed."

"I had to walk," she said without even a hint of emotion.

"Don't bullshit me,"

"That's the second time I've heard that tonight,"

"I saw you with that boy,"

"So?"

"So just be careful, I'd hate for worse to happen to you."

"And what could that be?"

"You could be dead."

"Well sometimes," Mukuros voice was full of malice, "That doesn't seem so bad."

"And I wonder what would become of that boy if you were to die.."

Mukuro was silent for a moment.

"Probably nothing,"

**A/N: Yeah yeah I KNOW, typical bluujai lulz theres always gotta be at least a HINT of MukuroxHiei in my stories! And so I made this chapter to where they had it all to themselves! XD! Poor Mukuro... And you'll probably find out whats up with Hieis dad in the next chapter or so... No promises though I'm still working out the details. So yeah don't forget to REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok this chapter is really long! So I'll just leave the A/N for after. BUT DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

Hiei waited patiently, leaning his head against the now familiar couch in the waiting room at the therapists office. He always seemed to be the first of his friends to get out of his sessions, probably due to the fact that he never spoke more than two words to his designed person. Besides, there were only a few weeks until school started and as soon as it did, Koenmas' deal was up and he never would have to set foot in this dreadful place again.

"Alright," he heard a door open and an elderly females voice, "We'll talk more next week. Have a nice day."

Hiei looked up to the redhead and got up from his seat and together they exited out of the building.

"You didn't have to wait for me you know."

"Too bad. We're going to the park, the others are waiting."

Hiei smirked and looked to Mukuro, who smiled a small understanding smile and they continued to walk. As promised she had been spending almost all of her time with Hiei and the others.

"Thank you, Hiei."

./././

They arrived at the small park where they saw the usual group. Yusuke and Kuwabara were throwing a football while Keiko and Yukina were swinging. Hiei noticed Kurama was pushing his twin sister and smirked. He and Mukuro decided to just sit on a bench and watch the scene, not particularly fond of the activities the park aloud.

"Kurama and Yukina seem to be getting closer," Mukuro commented, looking at the scene.

"Ha, I'm sure the fool is jealous." Hiei smirked, eyeing Kuwabara.

"Hm, I don't think he would make as good a brother-in-law to you as Kurama would." She smiled slightly.

"What!" Hieis eyes widened as he looked at Mukuro, who continued to watch the scene not bothering to look back, "How did you know?"

Mukuro's head tilted in thought until she looked back to him, "You look at her differently,"

Hieis gaze followed Mukuro's to where his sister swung, being pushed by his red headed best friend, until a thought occurred to him.

"How do I look at you?" He eyed her questioningly. She in turn smiled to him that same small smile that actually meant more than others besides himself saw.

"The same way Kurama looks at Yukina."

./././

Hiei walked up to his best friend, he and Yukina had finished their fun and he decided to sit under a shady tree. Kuwabara and Yusuke had finished their games and Kurama decided to let the carrot top get a little attention to his blue haired crush.

"It's ok you know," Hiei started.

"What is?"

"For you to like her..."

"Who, might I ask, are we speaking of?"

"My sister you idiot!"

"I don't understand,"

"It's better than that other buffoon," Hiei looked to Kuwabara who was all over Yukina which caused an unintentional glare to settle on Hieis face. Kurama looked at him puzzled, was Hiei trying to give him permission to date his sister? With Hiei, you never know.

"Um, thank you Hiei, but I'm not sure that you have to worry, your sister sees me as a very good friend and that is all." He reassured, though his voice held a hint of reluctance as he too continued to watch Kuwabara and Yukinas encounter.

"Is that how you view her?" Hiei looked to him and Kurama looked away.

"..."

"Just don't hurt her ok, or I'll have to kill you,"

"I assure you that I have nothing but good intentions for your sister, Hiei."

./././

"Thank you again for walking me home Kurama, Kazuma has just been so busy with his job." Yukina smiled to her friend as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Yes, I understand how hard it must be to just be living with his sister, and it's no trouble at all."

They smiled at each other and kept walking, but were soon interrupted as they walked past a group of bulky teenage boys, all grinning suggestively toward Yukina who paid them little mind. Kurama didn't get a good feeling from them and inched closer to his companion, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Hey lil missy, why don't you ditch that pretty boy boyfriend you got there and come hang with us?" One called to them, causing Yukina to blush and shake her head rapidly.

"N-no he's not my boyfriend!"

"On that's good," Another called, taking a moment to puff his cigarette, "Then I guess you don't have a problem comin with us!" They began to block their path causing them to stop when they got a few feet away.

"I really need to be getting home," Yukina stammered while Kurama just continued to glare at the wall of boys before him.

"But we were really lookin forward to havin a good time tonight, and that tight ass lil body of yours might just be the ticket." One grinned as he moved to touch Yukinas face, but was stopped by Kurama who caught it in mid air, his eyes flashed to his and he growled in a menacingly low voice.

"I would think twice before doing that." He then proceeded to snap they boys wrist, he screamed in pain while Yukina covered her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. Kurama then turned to the others who were frozen at the sudden turn of events while he proceeded to begin his assault on them. Kicking and punching all of them, not seeing or caring which he was attacking.

"Stop!" He heard Yukinas timid voice as he was about to deliver whatever number punch to one of their faces, he had stopped counting but there was blood spilling out of his nose and his face was swollen. He turned to Yukina in time to see her running toward him and wrap her arms all the way around his frame.

"Please stop Kurama." Yukina begged looking into his eyes, seeing them coming into focus, his thoughts becoming clear. He looked around realizing the situation and bowed his head in shame, refusing to meet her stare.

"I'm sorry Yukina," He mumbled. He thought she would run. He thought she would scream and find the authorities and he would be sent to a prison where he belonged for battering these bloody bodies. But instead she didn't move, they stayed like that for a moment.

"Come on," he looked up when he heard no anger or fear in her voice, "You still need to make sure I get home safe." She tugged at his hand which limply fell into her grasp and she towed him down the side walk.

"I don't understand," He finally spoke up, "Why are you not afraid? You should be." She stopped and looked up to him.

"Kurama, you just saved me! Why would I be afraid of you?" She looked up to him concerned. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at the scene of moaning boys holding their injuries in pain.

"I'm dangerous Yukina. I have MPD, and when I turn I completely lose control. Something happened, so that's why Hiei and I are always missing, Koenma is making us attend therapy sessions. I could hurt you."

"I don't care that you have MPD Kurama, I don't think you would hurt me, even if you did change into your other personality." Kurama's eyes widened at her words, but his eyes then lowered, along with his head to where their faces were only inches apart.

"And how do you know that I'm not him right now?" he breathed. Yukina didn't faze at his act.

"Because when you turned earlier, your eyes got slightly lighter, they were almost gold." Again his eyes widened, "It's a beautiful but deadly combination," she reached up to touch his cheek just below his right eye.

"That's why I prefer the calm, safe, emerald eyes you usually wear."

./././

"I have to go,"

"Just a little later,"

"You say that every time,"

"I don't want you do go back to _him,_"

"But I have to…"

"…"

"I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Ok,"

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"

Hiei watched as Mukuro walked up the steps to her _home._ He sighed and turned around deciding once more he would go back home. He had been going home a lot lately. He had no idea why either. By the time he opened the door to his apartment building it was around one in the morning.

"I'm home," he called, not caring if he woke him or not.

"Ah, Hiei." He looked to the source of the voice. It came from a withered looking middle aged man with slick black hair and tired eyes covered by glasses. "I'm so glad you're home." He smiled.

"I'm going to bed," Hiei informed shortly as he walked toward his room.

"Wait Hiei," Hiei looked back, "I wanted to talk to you…" Hiei grunted but came to the kitchen table where his father sat and leaned against the wall.

"What?"

"You've been home a lot recently…" his father started.

"And? Is it now a crime to come to my own home?"

"No," his father looked to him, "I was just wondering if it was because of this girl you had been spending time with recently…"

"I'm going to bed." Hiei said again as he turned toward his room.

"What's she like?" He called after him, not really expecting an answer. Hiei kept walking.

"Don't worry, she's better now."

./././

Mukuro wore a smile as she quietly entered her home, praying to God she wouldn't have to face anyone.

"Mukuro,"

_Shit,_

She turned around to see Chiko sitting on a chair facing her. Fat bastard.

"Y-yes Chiko," she looked to him, her eyes showing no emotion.

"You're late,"

"I-I had to walk home. My last client didn't drive me back."

"Oh you mean that boy I saw you talking with for so long outside?" her eyes widened, "I didn't think you would ever come inside. How much does he pay you? What does he make you do for him?" He eyed her, grinning an evil grin and she glared back but remained silent.

"I hope it's a lot. You are late on your payment…" His smile widened, "And you're going to have to make up for it…"

**A/N: Whew! told ya it was long! That beginning was fluffy, even for me! But then later... man I'm startin to get graphic! Yay Kurama saved Yukina! He kinda reminds me of a werewolf with the whole 'when I turn I lose control' And also whats gonna happen to Mukuro! You'll find out soon! As well as what's up wit Hieis dad, both of which'll be in the next chappie. I've also noticed that I'm no good at filler... somethins ALWAYS gotta happen wit me! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok, so I'm getting chapters out alot faster now! But, I'm about to have a huge writers block spell, so if you have ANY suggestions I would LOVE to know what they are! Also this chapter again is a bit more graphic, but this should be the last one like that for a LONG time! Mukuro acts abit OOC too... Anyways DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

Hiei woke up late that afternoon, walking into his kitchen rubbing the sleep that had formed in his eyes from the night before, and went through the cupboards trying to find anything edible.

"Good morning Hiei," he heard though he didn't even spare a glance, grabbing the box of dry cereal he had decided upon.

"Morning," he sat, pouring out the flakes and milk into a bowl and began eating. Several minutes passed in silence, the only noise being Hieis crunching and his father's pen scribbling whenever he deciphered another answer to the crossword he was working on. Hieis ears then picked up a noise. It didn't last long and it was faint, an almost scratching noise followed by a light tapping.

"Did you hear that?" Hiei asked.

"Hear what?"

"Never mind."

_Crunch Crunch_

_Scribble._

_Crunch_

_Scribble_

_Crunch Crunch_

_Scratch tap tap_

"There it was again," Hiei looked around the room.

"I didn't hear anything Hiei,"

"Well I did,"

"What did it sound like?"

"It's annoying," Hiei got up, looking around the room determine to find the source of his new irritation, "So I'm going to find it." He walked to the front door and pressed his ear against it.

_Scratch tap tap._

Whatever Hiei thought he would find, it was anything than what was really there. He looked down and almost vomited at the sight, a body lay before him limply curled up, with familiar loose red hair sprawled all around with dried blood along their legs. The arm was weakly stretched to where they could reach the door to try and call someone. Eyes that were once a brilliant blue looked up to him, now a lifeless grey.

"Mukuro!"

./././

"How is she?"

Hiei quietly shut his bedroom door behind him hoping now Mukuro would rest where he saw his father standing with his arms crossed over his chest leaning against the sofa. It had taken some time for him to get her into the house and properly bathed and dressed. He had given her some of his clothes to wear to sleep in and by the time she had calmed down enough to fall asleep it was already late at night.

"She feels better I think after she bathed. She just needs rest right now." He answered sounding irritated and tired.

"What happened?"

"She won't talk," he gritted his teeth, "But I have a pretty good idea."

"I guess I should call a doctor…" he reached for a phone but Hiei grabbed his arm, preventing him from doing so.

"No, don't" They stared at each other until the older nodded. Hiei then walked away, going to check on Mukuro.

"She'll stay in my room, I'll take the couch."

./././

"Hiei," he heard her whisper as soon as he shut the door. He turned to see her, she was looking up at him and he quickly strode over to her and stood before the bed.

"You're supposed to be asleep," he said in a low voice as he sat on the edge.

"I had a bad dream," her voice sounded so different. What was once so strong and arrogant sounded weak and pitiful now.

"What happened last night?" he watched as a tear slowly fell down her cheek.

"He wouldn't stop," she whispered, "He just wouldn't stop. He kept going and going, even after I _bled." _He remembered the blood from earlier and his face twisted in disgust. More tears fell from her face onto his pillow as he stared at her, too angry to speak. So he just continued to stare as she ruined his pillow. He patted her back, hoping it would give her some form of comfort.

"I'm scared Hiei, he'll come after me I know."

"No," she looked up to him, "I won't let him." He stood quickly and turned to walk out the door. Mukuro hugged her knees to her chest as she watched him go, a small part of her wishing he would stay.

./././

"Where are you going?" Hieis father asked as he watched him stride across the living room towards the door.

"Don't wait up," was the only reply he got.

./././

Kurama startled awake when he heard a noise and quickly stood from his bed ready to fight the intruder and defend his mother. He sighed in relief though as it was only Hiei slipping through his window as he often did so via tree.

"Hiei what on earth are you doing here? It's three in the morning."

"I need you to stop me." Hiei bluntly stated.

"From what, might I ask?"

"Burning down that… vile building and slaughtering that fat bastard in there!" He growled causing Kurama to look at him confused.

"I don't understand,"

Hiei breathed in a ragged breath and told Kurama about everything. About how he met Mukuro in therapy and how one night when he was walking he saw her get into a man's car and what she had to do for a living even though she was only fifteen fucking years old. Then he told her about her father. And what happened last night. And this morning. Through the entire explanation Kurama remained surprisingly calm with his eyes shut and nodding every few seconds to assure Hiei that he was listening.

"So that's where you have been." He finally said after a few moments of silence when Hiei had finished his story, "And all this time we had all just speculated that you just had a little crush on the new member to our group." Kurama chuckled slightly.

"This is no time for jokes Kurama." Hiei spat through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry Hiei, Mukuro is safe at your house for now." Kurama smiled warmly at his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that you'll make sure of that."

"And I know that _you _will make sure that nobody else hears of this." Hieis eyes flashed to his, "I can't even imagine the jokes the two would come up with knowing she is staying in my room."

./././

When Hiei had come back through his bedroom door, he was surprised to see Mukuro sitting upright on his bed with her arms wrapped around her knees looking at the window. The sun had begun to rise over the horizon and the way it glowed around Mukuro made Hiei think that if there were angels, that that is what one would look like. Though his illusion soon vanished as she looked up to him with those tired blue eyes and tear stained cheeks. She looked better though, he thought, there was some color in her cheeks and a little more light in her eyes.

"Good morning." She tried to smile even though it came out as more of a grimace as he walked to her and sat on the bed. A few moments of silence passed between them.

"Your dad made me breakfast," She smiled that small halfway smile again looking to where an empty bowl lie, "Or should I call it a midnight snack. He came in not too long after you left with some soup. He said I might want some food and company so he stayed with me for awhile before he got tired and I told him I would be fine. I don't know why you don't come home. He seems really nice…" she trailed off looking to him confused.

"Because he's not my father." Her eyes widened slightly, "He's one of my dad's old friends. Not long after my mother's death he soon abandoned me. I was found by criminals and was taught to steal."

"But you were only a baby, babies can't steal"

_Flashback:_

"_Excuse me ma'am I'm lost…"_

_A young woman with blond hair looked down to see a young black haired boy with red eyes that was cute as a button pulling at the hem of her skirt._

"_I can't find my mommy and daddy…"_

"_We'll we can look for them together!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Sure!" she took the young boys hand and started walking through the crowd. _

"_Miss lady, my feet hurt," she saw the young boy pitifully look up at her._

"_Aww! Ok, hold on." The woman leaned down to pick up the boy and carried him, unknowing that he began sliding things out of her purse._

"_Hiei!" A burly man ran toward him and the young boy smirked, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"_

"_Oh, are you his father?"_

"_Daddy!" He quickly crawled into the man's arms._

"_Come on son let's go home! Momma's cooking something good tonight!" The woman watched as the two walked away confused. As soon as they were out of hearing distance the man turned sinister._

"_Ok kid what'd you get?" Hiei grinned mischievously._

"_I got her wallet, her keys, and a bracelet!"_

"_Trade you all of it for that necklace."_

"_Fuck off!"_

"I ran away soon and Hatori found me. I've been living with him ever since. I know it's stupid and childish to act the way I do, but I don't know how else to."

"Well," she put a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe one day you'll be able to."

**A/N: Yeah again, this chapter just.**.. **ended... So again don't forget to REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok this is a REALLY short chapter, but I'll prob have another one out no later by the end of next week... This one is mainly just filler to help with writers block. Anyways DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU TO XSKIPPERRX FOR GIVING ME THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAPTER!.**

Koenma sighed as he waited for the sign across the street to give him the signal that it was safe to cross. It had been a long, uneventful day and he wanted to go home, scratch that, it had been a long and uneventful _summer_, and he had nothing better to do than go home. He ran his eyes over the crowd of people in the busy streets and caught sight of familiar head of blue hair struggling with numerous shopping bags. His heart quickened and he swiftly ran over to where she stood, not caring about the safety light anymore.

"Need any help with those?" he asked and she looked up to him, relieved, and shifted the weight of a few bags to where he could carry them.

"Thank you so much Mr. Koenma," she sighed.

"Boton, how many times do I have to tell you? You're not my student teacher anymore so you can just call me Koenma now."

"Sorry sir, I mean, Koenma," she blushed as she chuckled, "Old habits die hard I guess."

They walked in comfortable silence, Boton leading the way to the district where she lived.

"So, have you applied for any teaching positions?" Koenma asked after a moment.

"Actually I have. I got a job teaching at the high school." Her face brightened with pride.

"Congratulations! But I have to admit I'm going to miss you back in my class room," he said, causing Boton to blush crimson.

"O-oh," she stuttered, "I'm sure you'll get along just fine!" She tilted her head to look at him and they stood there, standing in the middle of the sidewalk, faces only inches apart. Time seemed to seemed to stop for a moment, for them at least.

"Hey! Mr. Koenma! Ms. Boton!"

They looked back to a familiar voice, only to see Yukina and Keiko excitedly walking towards them, towing a not so excited crowd of boys being towed behind them.

"Do you two date now?" Keiko asked grinning mad. Koenma and Boton both turned deep shades of red, franticly shaking their heads.

"N-no, he's just helping me with my bags…" Boton assured.

"Hm," Koenma scanned the group of friends, noticing one face wasn't present, "Where's Hiei?"

Boton giggled, "It seems even when he's not in your class you still have to ask the same question."

"He's probably still sleeping," Kurama quickly came up with an excuse for why his best friend is absent. Hieis words still ringing in his ears,

_"And I know that __you __will make sure that nobody else hears of this. I can't even imagine the jokes the two would come up with knowing she is staying in my room."_

"Actually," Yukina tilted her head, "Hiei hasn't come with us to a lot of things recently…"

"Well where are you all headed off to?" Koenma asked after a moment of silence.

"We're going to go see a movie!" Yusuke grinned, putting an arm over Keiko making her blush.

"Oh, which one?" Boton asked.

"Just some stupid girly chick flick," Kuwabara groaned, "It was the girls turn to pick.

"Yes and if we don't get going now, I'm afraid we'll be late…" Kurama looked at his watch.

"We'll don't let us keep you waiting." Koenma said and they said their goodbye leaving just he and Boton walking in silence to her apartment.

"It was nice to see all of them," Boton said after they passed a few blocks, "I hope they enjoy that movie, I heard it was good."

Koenma looked to her but she seemed to find something very interesting on the ground as they walked, her face again cherry red.

"Boton, would… would you like to go see that movie? With me?" Koenma asked, butterflies forming in both of their stomachs.

"Ok, um, how about next Saturday?" she stuttered as she looked up to him.

"It's a date.

**A/N: Yeah, I couldn't think of a movie to put in there, I was actually going to do TRANSFORMERS! Cuz I mean who doesn't like transformers? I wanted to do alot more with koenmaXboton, but never found a good place to put it. So I gave them their own short lil chapter! Anyways don't forget to REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yeah, this came out a lil later than I had planned, but I've gotten addicted to the Korean Dramas on Netflix! XD! I'll prob start writing fanfics about them but who knows, all I've ever writin were HieixMukuro fics all besides that one random Nihao Kilan one... Anyways I'm not so sure about when the next chapter will be up because I'll be busy for the next two weeks and won't be able to write much... :'( Yeah I know this A/N was pretty pointless but I just wanted to let you guys know whats been happenin. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

"Ugh, I hate the stupid mall," Yusuke complained as the group sat at the busy food court in the mall. School was just around the corner and they were all trying to make the most of it, though some wouldn't call looking through girls clothes and eating cold Chinese food making the most of anything.

"Kurama," Yukina called his attention, looking up at him with big, curious eyes, "Where has Hiei been? It's been weeks since we've last seen him and I'm getting worried"

"Yeah," Yusuke injected, "It's been awhile since we've seen that hard ass Mukuro around too, neither one showed up for practice this week…"

Kurama scratched his head, nervous of the conclusion the others would come up with. He hated lying to Yukina and the others, but he knew that due to the situation, it wasn't his place to tell the whereabouts of the two members of the group that have been absent.

"They're probably together," Kuwabara grinned at Yusuke, "You know, like little love birds." He and Yusuke snickered.

"Nonsense," Kurama nervously shook his head, "I'm pretty sure that Mukuro went somewhere on vacation, and as for Hiei, he's probably just busy with nothing."

"Well…" Yukina tilted her head, "Wherever they are, I hope they are enjoying themselves and are happy…"

./././

"Get up," Hiei commanded to the body that was covered completely by his purple sheets.

"I said, get up!" He yelled once again. The form still lay there motionless as if it hadn't heard the others words.

"Mukuro it's been almost two weeks and you have barely left this room. Now get the hell up!"

"Why don't you go the hell away?" The sheets tightened.

"School is starting next week and I'm not going to let you waste your life away in my bed." He jerked her wrist causing her to tumble out of the bed and onto the floor. She had taken to wearing a few of his big T-shirts and sweat pants, even though she was a few inches taller than him, and the middle of Summer. She didn't have an over bearing figure, but her chest and hips were much more different than Hieis as well, and it showed through the fabric.

"And where are we going might I ask?" Mukuro questioned as Hiei through her some clean sweat clothes.

"Shopping," A word she never thought to hear come out of his mouth, "We need to get you school supplies, and," his eyes swiftly ran over her body,

"Some clothes of your own."

./././

"I'm sure they are having a wonderful time Yukina," Kurama smiled reassuringly at her.

"Wait, there they are! I see them!" Yukina pointed over to a pair walking through the mall. There was no mistaking the long auburn hair and short spiky black hair of their friends. Kurama sighed in relief, it was beginning to get too stressful to come up with a new story or excuse for the absence of them.

"Hey you guys!" Keiko waved over to them, catching their attention. Both parties started walking toward each other, meeting in the middle.

"Where the hell have you been buddy!" Yusuke slung an arm over Hieis shoulder.

"Don't ever call me that you idiot," Hiei glared up at him but Yusuke ignored him.

"Well you hadn't been around in weeks!" Kuwabara said, "I thought you died!"

"Hey Hiei," Yusuke smirked and leaned to where he was in his ear, "You been spending all your time with her,"

"I'm right here asshole," Mukuro glared. Hiei smirked, it was the first he'd seen that glare in weeks, and it was good to see the old Mukuro hadn't been lost. Her eyes could still glare daggers.

"Um, Mukuro," Yukina tilted her head innocently, "Why are you wearing Hieis clothes?"

"…" Dead silence.

"Hiei you dirty dog you!" Yusuke and Kuwabara rolled on the floor in laughter. Hiei pinched the bridge of his nose and Mukuro slapped her forehead. Both were clearly agitated.

"Yukina, how on earth did you know that was Hieis clothing that Mukuro was wearing?" Kurama asked.

She shrugged, "They fit Hiei."

./././

"So how did shopping go?" Kurama asked as the girls walked up to the boys. After their not so smooth meeting the girls all decided to go clothes shopping, dragging along Mukuro. The boys decided to split and go somewhere else because looking at clothes racks for hours on end didn't appeal to either one. Hiei was somewhat happy he didn't have to go looking for clothes with Mukuro, even though the idea of going shopping with her wasn't _as _bad as going shopping with any other crazy teenage girl.

The girls were all carrying numerous shopping bags as opposed to the boys who were carrying no more than two bags each.

"It was great!" Yukina smiled, "We got a lot of nice things!"

"That's good," Kurama said, "It's getting late, I think we better start heading home."

The group all agreed and exited the mall together it had been a long day and they began taking their normal route to everyones house, all except for Hiei and Mukuro left saying there was a quicker route and separated.

"So how was shopping with Mukuro?" Yusuke asked, "Did she bite your head off?"

"No, no," Yukina shook her head, "She was really nice, but…"

"But what?" Kuwabara asked, "Did she do something weird?"

"Kinda," Keiko answered, "It was a little strange, everything she tried on, she wouldn't let us see her in it…"

./././

Mukuro sat cross legged on Hieis bed, brushing her hair with the brush she just bought, along with wearing her new clothes, a white tank top and black gym shorts. He knocked and walked in, not waiting for an answer, it was still _his _room. His eyes widened, he wasn't able to see when she wore his long sweat clothes, unhealed bruises still covering her skin along her legs, collarbone, hips, shoulders…

"Take a picture, it'll last a hell of a lot longer," She glared, but not as hard as before, and continued to brush her hair. Hiei sighed and walked out, returning a moment later with multiple ice packs and ointments. She looked away as he sat down on the bed across from her and treated her bruises.

"Idiot," he said not looking up from his work, "If you're hurt tell someone."

**A/N: I didn't really know how to end this chapter, I wanted to go on to some other things but never figured out how to make it go where I wanted, so I'll just make those THINGS happen in later chapters! Again PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yay! I finally was able to update! Ya this isn't the greatest chapter either, but it's all I could get out in my free time! I hope I'll be able to update soon, I have the ending all planned out, even a few epilogues! But... I gotta get there... Lulz but don't worry this all has a plot and I'd like to thank everybody who has stuck with me through this story. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

Kurama sat on a park bench reading a novel silently to himself. Occasionally he would look up, usually when he heard her laugh or something like that and smile contentedly. The group had gone to the park, excluding a certain pair, and Kurama had decided to catch up on his reading while the others did their own recreations. He only looked up when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Hey Kurama," Kuwabara said in a low voice, "Mind if I sit with you? I gotta talk to you about something…"

Kurama raised an eyebrow but nodded and set his book down. He looked expectantly at the carrot top who seemed to be thinking of the right words to say.

"Kuwabara?" he inquired after waiting for a full two minutes.

"Oh, um," Kuwabara face looked sullen, "Look, I know you like her. Don't even try to deny it I was just watching how you were staring at her." Kurama looked down a bit embarrassed, "And I know that you know I like her too, but she doesn't feel that way about me. So…" Kuwabara stared seriously into Kuramas eyes, "You have to promise me that you'll take care of her no matter what."

"I promise, Kuwabara," Kurama smiled confidently at his friend. Kuwabara smiled a sad smile and nodded before getting up to leave.

"Oh, and Kurama," he turned back, "If you break our promise, I'll break your face."

./././

Mukuro's eyes opened to the dark of Hieis room. Tonight was the night she would silently slip away into the dark. She got up, careful not to stir the bed too much, and got dressed in the clothes she used to believe were normal outing attire. Quietly she tip toed around the living room couch, afraid that even breathing would wake Hiei who was sleeping on the couch. She stood and watched him for a few moments, smiling to herself before carefully walking out the door, a single tear falling from her cheek as she ran to the hell she called home.

./././

Kuwabara walked down the city street, hands in his pockets, not really caring about the world. His mind was stuck somewhere between self pity and pride. He didn't know where he was, he just aimlessly walked until he realized he was lost. He was a little overwhelmed by his surroundings and accidently bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" He looked down to see a girl with short brown hair and green eyes, maybe a year or two older than him, rubbing the shoulder that he apparently bumped into.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't see you." Kuwabara apologized though his voice seemed more apathetic. The girl looked him over noticing the blank stare in his eyes and slump in his shoulders.

"You don't look so good," She looked up to him and he down at her.

"Yeah, rough day," he scratched the back of his head, "But hey what about you? Do you know what time it is? It's not safe for a girl to be walking out here by herself!"

The girl crossed her arms and cocked a hip out, "I have a job right around the corner at the radio station and I work late. And if you're so concerned then just walk me home."

Kuwabara was a little surprised by her forwardness but didn't want her to walk home alone, he barely knew here but he still couldn't live with himself if something bad happened to her. So they walked in silence until they reached a small apartment building and she turned to him.

"This is me," she pointed to the door behind her with her thumb, "My name's Koto by the way." She extended her hand and Kuwabara shook it before she turned around and opened the door.

"Saturday," she turned back to look at him, "I get off at eleven in case you want to walk me home again."

./././

She didn't hear him running after her, didn't hear him calling her name. She only stopped when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a halt.

"Where the hell," Hiei panted, "Do you think you're going?"

"Hiei," she tugged at her arm, "Let me go."

"Why?"

"I've been at your house for almost a month. We both knew I couldn't stay there forever. I need to go back before he comes and looks for me. Do you have any idea what I would do if you or anyone got hurt because of me?"

"Hn, I can take care of myself," Hiei crossed his arms and looked down. He had seen how anxious she had been these last few days though. He noticed how she would constantly glance out the window or at the door, or take a sharp breath of anticipation every time she heard a car go by. He knew she was scared and not just for herself, though she wouldn't ever admit it.

Hiei sighed, "Fine, I know more than anyone there's no way to change your mind once it's made up. You're an ignorant fool."

Mukuro smiled half heartedly and turned to walk away but again was stopped by Hieis hand grabbing her wrist.

"If anything happens to you, you better tell me."

"And what will you do if I don't?" She taunted softly smiling again before backing away feeling Hieis hand loosening and slip slowly from her skin.

./././

"Wake up," Hiei only whispered but the sound was enough to make Kurama jolt upwards immediately and turn to the direction of the maybe threat. When he saw it was only Hiei perched up on his window he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know, if you want, I can have you a key made. My mother won't mind." Kurama chuckled as Hiei rolled his eyes and jumped from the window and landed with an oomph on the floor before sitting himself on Kurama's rolling chair.

"She left,"

"Pardon?"

"Mukuro," Hiei explained agitated, "She went back to that fat bastard of a father." He began to ramble, "Why couldn't she have stayed? She got along with Hatori, hell, the two had become BFF's or something like that. I didn't mind sleeping on the couch. She didn't have to worry about doing things she didn't want to do or being hurt or abused or anything like that. As far as I could tell she was happy,"

Kurama watched his friend. It was strange seeing him worry though he wouldn't ever admit it. Kurama couldn't even recall Hiei speaking so much in so little a time to even consider it a ramble. Kurama had no idea about how to go about this with Hiei. They hadn't had more than one conversation in the past month due to him usually staying at home and not coming to fight practice. He knew where he had been and it made him smile to think that his old friend had finally found someone to actually worry this much over, aside from his sister.

"Hiei," Kurama smiled a sad smile, "Even though she may have been happier with you, you know that she hadn't broken free of her old life. I think she went back so that maybe she could do that."

Hiei looked down, "Hn, whatever."

Kurama smiled again hearing his friend go back to his old self.

"Oh, and Hiei, can I ask you for a favor?"

"What?"

"Can I have permission to date your sister?"

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know. PREDICATABLE. But it isn't going to be just HieixMukuro/KuramaxYukina forever! This is only their part of the story! (Ok yeah I will admit that I do write more thoroghly about them because those are my favorite pairing, but don't worry! The other character pairings will get their light soon enough! Oh and for yall who don't know the brown haired girl with Kuwabara is Koto, that cat/fox refuree chick... Anyways DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okedoky here's a chapter! I don't have much to say up here so just remember to REVIEW!**

"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled from the dojo floor as he held a struggling Kuwabara down. He released the red head and strode over to where Hiei stood at the entrance and slung an arm over him, much to Hieis annoyance, "Where ya been buddy? You haven't been coming to practice lately!" There was a mischievous glint in Yusuke's eyes that Hiei noticed as he glanced over and around Hiei, "Where's that Mukuro chick?"

"Hn, she's busy," Hiei retorted shrugging out of Yusuke's arm and crossing his own.

"That's not fair!" Yusuke dramatically yelled, "Why should she be the only one that gets to miss practice whenever she wants but I have to run ten miles if I'm even five minutes late!"

"Because idiot," Genkai appeared behind him making Yusuke jump, "She could probably knock you on your back blind folded. You on the other hand need some work. The tournaments only a few months away and you still suck."

"That's not true! I just kicked Kuwabara's ass!"

"Hn, and that's supposed to mean something," Hiei smirked.

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled from the floor.

"Well if you're so great then why don't you come over here and prove it!"

Hiei smirked, this would be fun.

"Gladly,"

./././

"This sucks!" Yusuke yelled as he, Kuwabara, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, and Yukina walked toward the school, book bags in hand, "It's the first day of school and I already miss Summer!"

"Shut up Yusuke!" Keiko lightly smacked his head, "You should be excited! It's our first day of high school!"

"Except for Kurama," Yukina smiled up at Kurama and squeezed the hand she was holding. Kurama pretended to not notice Hieis glare and just smiled to himself. The private school that Kurama goes to was closer so they got their first. Yukinas brow pushed together in a sad expression, looking over Kurama's school uniform and he smirked kissing her hand and before letting go and walking toward the entrance leaving behind a flushed Yukina.

Keiko squealed and Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered to each other. Hiei, however, didn't notice the exchange between the two. His eyes were focused on a different red head looking back at him from the crowd of students. Hiei looked to the group he was in, no one was paying attention and he slipped away quietly.

Mukuro walked to the tree smirking at the sight of Hiei sneaking away from his friends. They had left now without even noticing. She stopped when she was a few feet away from him, his arms were crossed in an arrogant manner.

"You wanted to talk to me?" her smirk grew as he shuffled his feet not looking at her.

"Hn, I just wanted to make sure you were still alive,"

"Aw how sweet of you," she said sarcastically, "But I know how much you love school so you better get going before you're late."

"Hn, you know very well I don't give a damn about that hell of a school," he looked up to glare at her. She shrugged before turning on her heel to walk towards the building.

"Mukuro," Hiei called, his arm slightly reaching towards her before he noticed and pulled it back. She turned around and raised an eyebrow at him expectantly, crossing her arms.

"Hatori misses you," he glared at the ground.

She chuckled at him, "I'm sure he does. Tell him that I'll see him again soon."

./././

Yusuke looked over the arm that hung over Keiko's shoulder and all around him noticing something missing.

"Hey you guys," he looked behind him again, "Where's Hiei?"

"Huh?" Kuwabara looked around, "Where'd that punk go?"

"He stayed at Kurama's school to talk to Mukuro," Yukina smiled and said matter-of-fact-ly continuing to walk ahead even though the others had stopped, looking at her confused. She turned when she noticed they weren't walking with her anymore, "What?"

"Kuwabara!" they all turned to where the voice was coming from, a girl with short brown hair, towing another girl with blue hair towards them.

"Kuwabara who are they?" Yukina turned to ask him. The girls had stopped in front of Kuwabara by now and he grinned and scratched the back of his head, blushing a bit.

"Well this is Koto," he gestured to the brunette, "And this is her best friend Juri," he said to the next, "I had started walking Koto home from her job, and then I started walking both of them home when Juri started working there too."

"Damn man!" Yusuke slapped him on the back, "I didn't think you'd have it in you to get one girl much less two!"

"Hey! It's not like that Urameshi!"

The two continued to bicker while the girls all turned to each other.

"So, you must be Yukina," Koto smiled, but her eyes squinted and she glanced at Kuwabara and then at Juri.

"You two kind of look similar," Keiko noted pointing to both Yukina and Juri.

"I don't see it," Koto interjected, "Anyways, c'mon guys! School's about to start!" Koto grabbed Kuwabara's and Juri's wrist and dragged them, "I'm so we're all going to the same school!" Leaving behind a confused Yusuke, Keiko, and Yukina.

./././

Mukuro stared at what lay before her sighing to herself, contemplating. She had told the chemistry teacher she was going to stay after school to study so she was alone in the lab. She continued to stare at the pot in front of her, her mind going back and forth. She had already thought this through, but why was her heart pounding so fast. She knew what she was getting herself into, and getting out of.

_What would Hiei think of this?_ She thought, _Would he tell me not to?_ She wondered if they noticed she wasn't at fight practice today. She had been going lately so maybe they noticed, or not. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. It was now or never.

She picked the pot up by the handles, trying not to think of the consequences, what he would say about this, or what she would lose, only what she would gain. She raised it over her head, inhaling one quick breath, before pouring the burning liquid over her skin.

**A/N: I know that this chapter kind of jumps around a lot but... Anyways, I didn't know whether to put Koto or Juri in the story, but then I got an idea that involves both and it won't be that big, but that part gets their light. And whew! There's still a lot I have to write! I have part of the next chapter written but still! I have a lot planned for this story! So please stick with me! Also any suggestions or comments you have just leave a quick review!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Ok! Here's the next chapter! I didn't think I'd have been able to update within only a week but as soon as I started writing it just kind of worked its way out! Wow this story is getting pretty looong and I still have sooo much that I have to put out! Anyways don't forget to review!**_

_Hiei Jaganshi please report to Principle Enmas office_

"Oooh! What'd you do this time Hiei?" Yusuke snickered childishly.

"Nothing," he retorted as he got up lazily to leave. He walked into the office of the rather round head of the school expecting to be scolded for one reason or another. Principle Enma, the so called fearless principle who was probably the sole reason Koenma got a job, looked at Hiei with a confused, forlorn expression causing Hiei to eye him suspiciously.

"Hiei Jaganshi," He said his name to both him and himself, as if making sure he had the right person.

"What?" Hiei asked shortly. He saw the principles eyes glaze over and drift to the side, as if he was deep in thought, thinking how to word something.

"Well?" Hiei asked again, impatient causing him to snap out of his haze.

"There has been an accident,"

Hiei's eyes flashed open wide. Three faces flashed through his mind. Yukina. Kurama. Mukuro. Over and over through his mind playing different scenarios, different accidents that could have happened to either one.

"What do you mean?" He managed to choke out, though trying his hardest to hide it all. Again Principle Enma's eyes went to the side.

"When the paramedics asked, the only thing she said was your name," Hiei crossed Kurama off the list, even though he _was _sometimes mistaken for a girl, "So they called here since they couldn't identify who she was or who her parents are. They said they didn't have any record of her."

_Mukuro._

"What the hell happened!"

./././

"So I guess you heard…" Yusuke mumbled, leaning against a wall as Kurama walked up towards their school. Everyone was gathered outside like always but no one was talking. Yukina and Keiko sat cross legged on the ground holding each other's hands with Kuwabara leaning against the wall next to Yusuke. Kurama looked around at everyone's blank expressions and walked to Yukina to put a comforting hand on her back.

"Yes, though I'm not really sure of what exactly happened," he pulled Yukina up and they wrapped their arms around each other, he could feel her softly sobbing against his chest.

"No one does, Kurama!" her voice hitched into his chest, "H-Hiei left to g-go to the office, a-and Ms. B-Boton t-told us th-that there was an a-a-acc-de_" Kurama hugged her head tighter letting her ruin his school uniform. He had already known Yukina would act this way, as caring as she is for someone who could barely be called a friend. No one stared at the pair either, there was nothing wrong with how they were reacting.

"Come on," Yusuke said, helping Keiko up, "Let's go and see what's happening," he looked to Kurama who nodded and guided Yukina to where the hospital was.

./././

"Damnit!" Hiei punched a wall as he heard Mukuro scream again for what seemed like the thousandth time. He was in the emergency room but there were curtains blocking his view of her as well as the men and women in white coats bustling about with different tools, medicines, or the thing that made Hiei flinch the most, bloody bandages. Since he had got there no one bothered to tell him anything except where in the room he could stand and wait and listen to her cries.

"You," Hiei grabbed the first white coat he saw who wasn't doing anything he thought was important, "What the hell is going on?" When the man had recovered from shock and noticed Hieis death glare he quickly held his hands up in defense.

"She's had some poured acid on her skin in a chemistry lab, but that's all I know! I'm just an intern!" Hiei threw the man aside, he already knew that! Frustrated he stomped off towards the waiting room to get a tasteless snack out of a vending machine to try and stomach. He pressed the button and when the machine went to vend, his bag of chips got caught against the window. Hiei angrily began punching against the plastic, and continued to do so even after his food had fallen to the ground. He panted, leaning his head against the machine when he was worn out, closing his eyes but snapping them back open when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Hiei," Kurama and Hiei stared at each other, Hiei in shock as he turned his head to see everyone who had come, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, even Hatori who stood and walked towards them, resting his palm on Hieis free shoulder.

"Everyone is here, son,"

./././

Everyone's sat silently in the waiting room, no one bothering to watch TV or read the old magazines on the table. It was well past eleven but no one made movements to leave either. Hiei kept himself calm by watching each second tic on the clock that hung on the bare walls. At exactly 12:04 Hiei heard a pair of heels approaching the people in the waiting room and as if bringing the entire room of people waiting for loved ones to life, everyone lifted their heads in her directions hoping for news of some sort.

"Mukuro," she called the patient that had eight people suddenly stand. The nurse pursed her lips at the amount of people knowing the rules of visitations.

"She's in the Recovery Unit now, she'll be fine." Hiei noticed how her eyes glanced away on the last part of the sentence and glared, "So you all can come tomorrow during visiting hours, as for now only," she glanced at her chart, "Hiei Jaganshi is allowed in the room."

Everyone sighed in relief and began saying their goodbyes, frequently eyeing Hiei in a questioning way. Hatori got up last and placed a hand on his shoulder like before, "I'll see you at home," he said before he and the others departed. He sighed and turned to the nurse who then guided Hiei to Mukuro's room mumbling something about why he was allowed in.

With each step Hieis heart skipped a beat. He knew why the nurse had averted her gaze before, he had seen what happens when acid is poured on skin, Hatori was an ex cop after all. He tried to remember the last time he had seen Mukuro, yesterday? What did she look like? He tried to recall her features to be able to see what would be different. He remembered wearing her school uniform, her long red hair blowing in the wind as they walked to school, the way her blue eyes could change to either being bright or cold depending on the conversation or who she was talking to.

He stopped in front of the door, holding onto that memory in his mind before deeply inhaling and opening the door. From what he could see nothing had changed that much, but a blanket covered her body up to her neck. She was lying on her back, he could see the quick shallow breaths she took moving the blanket, her head turned towards the window with her eyes closed. The main difference he saw was that her hair had been cut short and uneven probably due to it getting in the doctors way or getting caught in things.

"Mukuro," he stated in a monotone, "Who the hell did this to you." He watched her open her visible eye that wasn't facing the pillow and smile a small, strange smile. He saw her move to get up and took a step forward to tell her she shouldn't move much before the blanket slid down off her shoulders revealing her entire right arm and chest covered in white gauze and turned her head revealing the right half that was hidden also covered in bandages. Hiei stared wide eyed at her, his previous mental picture shattered.

"I'm free,"

**A/N: Yessss I'm so sorry, but I knew Mukuro had to have a point where she would get those scars… I got inspiration for the waiting room scene from the song What Sarah Said by Death Cab for Cutie which is one of my favorite songs! The next couple of chaps I don't think will be a lot about HieixMukuro but I have a few things I have to sort out for the next chapters so it might take a little while before I update again, but if you have any suggestions or anything you can message me or leave me a lil review and It might help! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Aiiiight! New chapter! Yay! Oh yeah I meant to say this in an A/N earlier cuz there seems to be a lot of confusion but MPD is multiple personality disorder! Not much of an A/N here, just remember to REVIEW!**

Mukuro awoke feeling groggier than usual, probably due to the pain meds the doctor had given her the night before. Damn, why did she have to do it _this _way? To where everyone made a big deal out of it and wanted to wait on her hand and foot, it made her roll her eyes just to think about how many times a doctor or nurse asked if there was _anything _they could do for her. The pain wasn't as bad as she thought it would have been, even though it still hurt like hell to move her right arm or upper body. But freedom always has a price and she paid it, the thought made her smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

She looked over to Hiei who sat cross armed in the chair by the hospital bed who eyed her incredulously. His mood hadn't lightened in the past few days, it took him forever to calm down after the massive conniption he had that night he and everyone else heard the news of her _accident. _It gave her a headache to just think about it.

./././

"Mukuro, who the hell did this to you?"

She heard his raspy voice and knew he was staring at her. She had already assumed what he would have to say about her idea, that she was stupid. But she knew he had to wonder why she mutilated her body, not bothering to tell him or anyone, and she knew that no matter what, deep down he felt guilty for no reason what so ever. She smiled, hoping that somehow the words she was about to say would give him at least a portion of the comfort it gave her.

"I'm free,"

She looked at him, holding his gaze, watching as a million different expressions played across his face finally landing on anger. Of course.

"Free?" his voice quivered and then rose as he punched a slight dent into the wall nearest to him, "Free!"

"Of what Mukuro? Tell me because I cannot even begin to comprehend the idea of you doing this to yourself!" Hiei glared at her and she returned it, seeing his hands clench into fists doing all he could to not break everything in sight. She was glad he wasn't Kurama. He didn't wait for her to finish, "But I also can't imagine how you could let anyone but yourself do this. So, all of this, just to get away from him? I could have killed him! I would have! I… You… You didn't have to… You were so…" she watched him sadly as he struggled for words.

"Hiei," she huffed, frustrated, "Do you really think Chiko will take me back now? Come on, even that fat bastard has standards. This was the only way he wouldn't come after me and hurt someone in the process." She saw his eyes flare even more at the mention of Chiko's name. She watched as understanding and anger fought each other for control on Hieis face until he strode out without a word.

"Oh Hiei," Mukuro sighed, "Don't get into too much trouble, when you're upset you don't think straight…"

./././

She looked to him smiling lightly. No matter the scene he caused that night, it didn't stop him from coming right back in the morning with some bull shit excuse for hearing somewhere that one of the doctors here was a criminal and came to make sure she was alive. She had rolled her eyes but he plopped down on the chair, which he has been almost glued to the past few days.

"Don't you think you should go to school?" she raised one of her eyebrow and he rolled his eyes.

"What about you?"

"My teachers say I'll have no trouble graduating. Due to my flawless school record of course."

"Hn, nerd."

Mukuro sat up to make a comeback but winced in pain and glared at her arm in agitation. Hiei rushed to support her back and ignored her when she glared at him and attempted to swat him away.

"Don't touch me," she panted but he stayed there until her breathing eased. He stared at her, worried, and she looked at him with an expression that was halfway thankful and halfway agitated. Even though she was fine now Hiei stayed there and leaned in to brush some of Mukuro's hair away from the half that was covered in bandages. She sighed and leaned into Hiei, exhausted from the pain and the meds still taking their toll, her face rested in the crook of his neck and she closed her eyes and sighed. Hieis eyes widened and glanced down at the form resting on him, until realizing it was _Mukuro_ who was leaning on _his _shoulder. He turned his head just slightly, his lips barely brushing her auburn hair.

"Good morning!"

Hiei stood up fast, causing Mukuro to fall against the bed and gasp in pain and clutch her torso and punch the mattress. Hiei glared at Kurama who smiled smugly at the two, his arm loosely around Yukinas waist who smiled naively. Hiei rushed to lift Mukuro who this time was able to push him away. Hiei rolled his eyes and pushed the call button on the wall and a nurse tiredly answered.

"Bring in more medication." Hieis voice demanded and then softly spoke only to her, "It will be awhile before your kicking mine and everyone else ass. Genkai might get sued." They both smiled small smiles while Yukina and Kurama glanced at each other, eyes wide and brows raised.

"Good morning, Mukuro," Kurama cleared his throat smiled and he and Yukina walked in.

"Did you come to take Hiei to school?" Mukuro smiled eyeing Hiei who glared at his red headed best friend.

"Hn, traitor." Hiei huffed as he grabbed his bag that now lived on the hospital floor. The nurse entered the room in with a long needle, moving around the group of teenagers to Mukuro's bedside. Mukuro sighed as the nurse put in the medication into the IV.

"I'll be back when you wake up." Hiei confirmed and Mukuro nodded and watched as they exited out the door.

"Oh, Mukuro!" Yukinas head popped back in the door way, "We'll pick up your homework and bring it to you after school so that way you can start making it up." The two girls shared a brief smile before Yukina ducked back out and ran to catch up to the boys, her arms unconsciously looping around both of them. Mukuro sighed and laid back on the cool pillows, waiting for the medications to kick in, toying with the bright blue stone that still hung around her neck.

./././

"Thank you so much for your help Yukina," Boton smiled at Yukina who was helping her that day after school, filing and grading papers, "I've just let so much paper work pile up."

"It's no trouble, after I finish here I'm taking Mukuro her homework. Kurama is bringing it from the private school so we'll take it together when he comes to pick me up." She smiled, her cheeks slightly pink which made Boton giggle.

"You're so good Yukina."

"Knock, knock," both girls heads turned to see Koenma standing at the doorway, instantly Boton's face turned to color of a tomato.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, grinning.

"Eh_" Boton's face goes from Yukina to Koenma.

"Go ahead Boton, I can finish here for you," Yukina smiled reassuringly and Boton sighed.

"Really Yukina you're the best, thank you." Boton picked up her things and walked to Koenma and they exited together.

"Have fun!" Yukina called, she hummed to herself as she sorted through each students files, piling them into a tower as she worked. Once she was finished, the tower had become quite large and she struggled carrying all of them at once. She wobbled, trying to balance them but just as she got to the filing cabinet, she dropped all of them. She giggled at herself as she bent down to pick them up. One file, however, caught her eye that had fallen open. It was the part of the students file that was like a birth certificate, showing parent contact information and other information such as that.

It belonged to a Hiei Jaganshi.

She picked it up curious, her eyes widening at what it read. The guardian, of course, listed Hatori and his contact information. Under mother, the only listed biological parent, read _Hina Kori, deceased." _Yukina dropped the files and ran to the door slamming into Kurama's chest.

"Hey now," Kurama chuckled, pulling Yukina away to look at her, his expression turning serious when he saw her face.

"K-Kurama," Yukina looked at him, "Did you know?" One tear falling down her face.

"Know what, Yukina?"

./././

**A/N: This will probably be one of the last chapters for a little while focused on HieixMukuro, just because I want to try out different things that I have planned! And Yukina had to find out sooner or later about Hiei being her brother and all. This chapter wasn't even supposed to end there, but it kept getting SO LONG! So I just made it to where I can pick up next chapter which will be out who knows when... Anyways DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Im soo sorry I haven't updated in a long time but... there's been a lot going on that has happened but don't worry! I'm going to try to get more chapters out! But it would also help a lot if people dropped in a suggestion for inspiration... (hint hint!XD) Remember to Review!**

Kurama sprinted down the sidewalk, panting as he ran to the one place he knew where Hiei would be, the hospital. It had taken him awhile to calm Yukina down, but once she had, she had completely shut down all of her emotions except for when Kurama had tried to hold her hand to lead her home, she jerked it away. He had reached the hospital entrance, and, after gaining many confused and concerned look from the people inside, dashed through the hallways to the room that he knew was Hiei's new house.

He skidded to a stop outside the door, but before he could make a sound Hiei was right in front of him, a finger over his mouth and eyes that dared Kurama to deny his silent command. Kurama looked over Hieis head to see Mukuro sleeping and nodded.

"I need to talk to you," Kurama whispered, Hiei nodded him and followed him out the door, glancing behind him before shutting it tight.

"What?" Hiei stood, arms crossed head cocked, as if saying what is so important you made me leave. On a normal day Kurama would have smirked at his friends gesture.

"Yukina found out." Kurama said, still panting.

"Found out what?"

"What do you think?" Kurama raised one eyebrow, a little agitated at the time it was taking Hiei to realize the situation.

"She couldn't have," Hieis eyes widened and took a step back, "How?"

"She must have looked in your school file when she was helping Boton this afternoon. But that's not the point. She's upset Hiei."

Hieis face fell. All the reasons why he didn't want Yukina to know the truth crashing into him. Yukina knew. Knew that Hiei was her brother. And she was upset. Upset that her brother was him? That had to be it. There was no other reason for it. Hieis fists clenched, trying to cover up what he was feeling with anger.

"Of course she's upset," he said through clenched teeth.

"Hiei," Kurama sighed, looking at him sympathetically, "You need to talk to her."

"Hn, she obviously doesn't want to talk to me," he crossed his arms looking away, "Of course she doesn't. Some brother I am."

"That's my point Hiei!" Kurama grabbed his attention, "You need to get your head out of your ass and be her brother now! That's why she's like this now! We've been lying to her for almost a year now! Now I love your sister and I'm done lying. Are you?"

Hiei smirked at the sight of how worked up Kurama was getting. Kurama never got this emotional unless he turned and a small part of Hieis mind wondered why he hadn't yet. Hiei relaxed his stance, and Kurama too relaxed and for a moment the two boys stared at each other before bursting into laughter. When they caught their breath, Kurama sighed leaning against the wall now tired.

"Well I guess I should go, it's getting late. Talk to your sister Hiei." Kurama patted Hieis shoulder before turning to leave, only to be stopped by Hiei grabbing the same arm, devilishly staring him down.

"What was that about you loving my sister?"

./././

Hiei ducked back into the room, taking forever to shut the door without making a sound.

"You don't have to try so hard."

"Damn," Hiei huffed under his breath before turning to sit on the chair beside Mukuros bed. She rubbed her eyes and stretched before turning to Hiei, dangling her feet off of the bed.

"I'm getting so bored here," she said while absent mindedly rubbing the bandages along her right arm.

"Does it still hurt?" Hiei asked, staring at her arm.

"Hm, not anymore," she touched the bandaged side of her face, "It's all dull now. I guess it had burned away all the nerves in the skin. I wonder if something hit me in my arm if I would feel even more pain, or anything at all..." She looked up in thought,

"I don't see how you can be so damn calm after mutilating your body." Hiei glared at her and crossed his arms.

"I think I'll keep my hair like this," She twisted her short hair, ignoring Hieis comment, "It's so much easier. What do you think Hiei?"

"Why does it look like I give a flying shit what your hair looks like," Hiei shut his eyes aggravated, "When are you getting your bandages taken off anyways so I don't have to keep coming here."

"I never said you had to come here."

"Just answer the question."

"Hm," she got that thoughtful look again, "Probably soon. I don't think their doing much more anyways."

"Well I'm getting a crick in my neck so you'd better be right."

"Well in any case I think Kurama is right," she changed the subject and touched her toes to the cool floor, drawing small circles.

"You heard?"

"Of course, the whole hospital probably heard Kurama's little bitch fit," She smirked and lifted herself off the bed to where she lightly stood.

"Did they even say you could walk?"

"I don't see a problem in it." She stretched, "I get restless when I'm cooped up…"

./././

Kuwabara walked arm in arm with Koto who was surprisingly quiet tonight. They had just dropped of Jury at her home and it was a relief not being pulled every which way like they were playing tug of war and he was the rope. He kept stealing glances down at Koto, who kept her eyes on her feet with rosey tinted cheeks. He thought she looked really pretty…

"Jury looked really pretty tonight…" She mumbled, kicking a can off the sidewalk.

"Um, uh you look really pretty tonight too." He smiled at her goofily and she smiled and turned on her heel to face him. They were outside her door now and she had something she had to say.

"Kuwabara…" She looked down biting her lip, trying not to lose her famous confidence, "Do you… Do you like Jury?" His smile faltered and he stared at her confused and scratched the back of his head.

"Um, yeah sure I guess so. She's a really good friend."

"Not like that you idiot!" Koto yelled and hit his shoulder but looked back down, "Do you really… Like her?" She fiddled with her hands until she heard Kuwabara start to laugh.

"Why would I like her?"

Koto smiled and started chuckling, "I thought that maybe… You might like her because she looks a lot like Yukina…" She looked away. Moments passed before anyone said anything until she finally looked back up at him, his eyes were soft and he smiled.

"Yeah she does… But I'm over Yukina now and I don't like Jury. I'm not all into blue hair, I prefer brunets…"

**A/N: Yeah I know it just kind of went the other way at the end but I really wanted to get that part out there... Again don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello readers! (If there are any still sticking with me) Heres Chapter 18! Dang this is a long story, and it's still going! This chapter's going to be a little bit different, just short little viginnets almost about what everyone is doing... Again I don't know when the next chapter will be out, because it's taking me a lot longer now to make things flow together, but if you have any suggestions please let me know because it will really help alot! Also reviews help too! Lol, ok I'm shutting up now!**

"Shhh, Yusuke you'll wake her up!"

"Ow! Keiko that hurt!"

"Guys I'm hungry, hey Koto pass me that cake."

"Not yet Kuwabara,"

"If you wake her up I will slit all of your throats."

Mukuro opened her eyes to see Hiei glaring at the rather large group of people she had learned to call friends. Everyone was there, smiling, and the room looked completely different from the one she had when she fell asleep. There were balloons everywhere in all different colors which slightly annoyed her, but she let it pass. It looked more appealing than the plain white rooms that were too dull.

"What's this?" She raised an eyebrow.

"We're throwing you a party!" Yelled Yusuke who shoved a piece of cake onto her lap.

"Why?" Mukuro asked, she wasn't one for being the center of attention, but if she was going to be there would have to be a damn good reason for it.

"Because you're getting released from the hospital in a few days." Kurama smiled before looking affectionately to Yukina, "It was Yukina's idea."

Mukuro smiled at her, but noticed she was looking down at her feet instead of wearing her usual cheerful smile. Mukuro looked questioning at Hiei, assuming that she was still probably a little sensitive to him.

"Thank you," she was utterly grateful to Yukina, not because of the party, she was slightly annoyed with it actually, but because she had planned this to happen before her bandages were to be removed. Mukuro honestly didn't care much about how she would look when they came off, she was more concerned with the fact she would look repulsive to all of the people that were in this room, people she had come to know as friends.

"Ok enough with the emotional crap I'm hungry!" Yusuke interrupted opening up a box of pizza.

./././

Yukina wiped a bead of sweat that had formed on her brow. Who knew that paper work could be so exhausting? She was helping Boton again after school, they were beginning to become more like friends rather than having a teacher student relationship, gossiping about one thing or another. Sometimes even Keiko would come just to get in on the conversations.

"So Yukina," Boton smiled while she filed in more grades, "I heard from a little bird that you and a certain red head have been getting close…" They met eyes before Yukina turned red and looked away, all three girls giggling.

"Well how about you Ms. Boton?" Keiko interrupted, "You and Mr. Koenma have been going out since summer! Care to share a few details?"

"Well…" It was Boton's turn to blush now, but she leaned over to whisper to the two, "I found out that he has tattoo…"

"No!" Keiko squealed, "Of what?"

"Where?" asked Yukina.

"On his forearm, it's just the initials Jr. I think it has something to do with his father…"

"I don't want to know how you found out about it." Keiko laughed to herself.

"Enough about me!" Boton shook her tomato face, "We haven't talked about you Keiko! Look at you dating your child hood sweet heart!"

"We're not dating!" Keiko denied though her face gave it away.

"You always say that," Yukina smiled, "But you are always together and you hold hands and you even kiss!"

"So…" Keiko looked around for a distraction, "We need to get to work! It's getting late and we have a lot to do!"

Yukina Boton both grinned at Keiko, but let the topic rest and continued their work, knowing that she was right.

./././

"Ahh!" Yusuke sighed, stretching out on the grass, "This is nice! Do you know how long it's been since it's just been all of us guys?" Yusuke looked around to Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. They all had met up and were now resting in a small park.

"How'd Kurama even manage to drag you out of that hospital Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

"Mukuro was taking a nap." Kurama grinned smugly.

"Yeah what's been up with you and her? I mean I know you guys were friends and all but you don't ever leave her side to come hang with us!" Yusuke whined.

"Hn, none of your business, I just don't like it at home is all."Hiei crossed his arms. Kurama looked at Hiei and rolled his eyes at the lie. Hiei and his adoptive father had actually been getting along very well lately. Hatori brought Hiei a fresh set of clothes at least every other day. But the real reason, Kurama thought, was that Hiei had really been getting along with him is that Mukuro had actually taken a liking to the man as well.

"Yeah right, don't give us that bull shit." Yusuke muttered but let it drop, deciding not to go against Hiei, "Man, we all have girlfriends now. We never have time to just do nothing with just us guys. I remember the good days when we would all play football together and go hunting and camping and play Call Of Duty together. Just us guys!"

"Yusuke I'm sorry to break it to you but, we never did any of those things," Kurama interrupted while Kuwabara just scratched his head.

"Hn, Morons this is why I don't hang out with you anymore."

./././

Shizuru downed the last of her shot while she sat at the local bar, her cigarette almost burned to its end. This had become her big hang out spot since she hadn't had to watch over Kazuma anymore. She smiled at the thought of her baby brother all grown up into someone she was truly proud of. She remembered when she used to pray every night to whatever god there may be that he wouldn't grow up to be like her, and she was so happy it had come true. After the death of Sakiyo and her parents dumping Kazuma on her she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to raise him to be ready for the w orld. But she was proud of the job she did. He had great friends and even a girlfriend now that she knew he protected with all of his heart. So she could die today with nothing to worry about, because she had done her job.

"Hey pretty lady, can I buy you a drink?" A guy slid beside her and winked at her, grinning suggestively.

"Sorry but I'm taken."

./././

Mukuro walked around the hospital by herself. In just a few days she would be released so the doctor gave her the ok to walk about the hospital as she pleased as long as she checked with a doctor first. Hiei had gone out, which she was happy about, he needed time with his friends, but it left her bored with nothing to do. She walked through the gift shop, eyeing the pink and blue balloons for babies and the flowers for the sick. The ear that wasn't wrapped in gauze picked up a familiar voice speaking in hushed tones in the aisle next to her.

"Yes I'm getting it right now Yusuke!" she heard Keiko's panicky voice, "I'm going to go to the bathroom and then call you back. Oh my god I don't know what we're going to do if I am! Yusuke…" she sounded very upset but Mukuro thought she should wait. She watched as Keiko walked into the bathroom, carrying a small box with her. Mukuro sat down in the aisle while she waited, she was a bit tired from walking all over the huge hospital. Sure she was still strong but her body wasn't used to working so hard.

"Yusuke," Mukuro heard Keiko sigh. She must had gotten out of the bathroom already, "It was negative. I must have just been late because of the medications I was taking last week. Remember I had to get prescriptions because I was so sick! Well that's a relief… I call you when I get home. Love you, bye." Mukuro watched through a crack in the aisle as Keiko hung up the phone smiling to herself, looking as though a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Mukuro watched her leave but stayed where she was, not feeling like getting up.

"Miss can I help you?" A young man who Mukuro assumed worked her smiled down at her and extended a hand to her. Mukuro smiled at the gesture and decided it was time to get up, reaching toward shim. Before she could place her hand in his though, she felt hands grab her gently by the shoulders and lift her up to where she stood, eyeing Hiei skeptically.

"I got it," he glared at the man before he dragged her back to her room

**A/N: Yup Yup Yup! The last one was my favorite because I had wanted SOMEONE to have a pregnancy scare because everyone knows someone in highschool that has one, but I didn't want to make a big deal of that part. I wasn't even planning a part with Shizuru in it but I just realized that I really like her character and she was only in one other chapter so I gave her her little moment! Anyways don't forget to review if you want more chapters because writers block is a real bitch.**


End file.
